MARIO I Love Money
by Animediva943
Summary: 22 Mario all stars compete for one million dollars in mexico. Alliances and betrayal ensue in this parody of a bad reality show from Vh1. how far will they go to win a bundle of money and can money really buy happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back on my feet and have a brand new FF! I love Mario and this new reality show called I Love Money for those of you who don't know about it's a show that comes on VH1 every Monday at 9PM. The former cast of Rock of Love, I love New York, Flavor of Love, charm school and Real Chance of love compete for $250,000. In this case 22 Mario all stars will compete for the grand prize of one million dollars. THIS IS MY FIRST MARIO FIC PLEASE GO EASY ON ME! The following story was inspired by survivor Mario by Drrockz.

Chapter summary: the gang arrives in guatuco , Mexico and they all express why they want a million dollars. Alliances are formed and targets are set and drama begins

I Love Money Mario style

Chapter l: prologue

Master hand: hello everyone and welcome to Mario I love money, I'm your host master hand and but enough about my career let's meet the cast:

**OUTSIDE THE MANSION**

Mario- hero of mushroom kingdom, Italian plumber; famous for saving peach and beating Bowser.

Luigi-Mario's brother, famous for inheriting a haunted mansion.

Peach-the princess of mushroom kingdom, Mario's main squeeze; famous for being the damsel in distress.

Daisy- princess of Sarasaland, peach's BFF, Luigi's lady; famous for being captured by an evil alien and being a bit of a tomboy.

Yoshi-Mario's pet dinosaur; Famous for laying eggs after eating something.

Birdo- Yoshi's girlfriend; famous for being mistaken as a boy.

Toad- one of peach's assistants famous for being a midget.

Toadette- not as famous but is getting there

Baby Mario- a baby version of our favorite plumber.

Baby Luigi- a baby version of Luigi

Baby Peach-self explanitory

Baby daisy- also self explnitory

Donkey Kong(DK)- Mario's former enemy, famous for being a famous monkey

Diddy Kong-DK'S nephew; famous for being cool and a racing champion

Dixie Kong-Diddy's friend

Dry bones-famous for being dead

boo

Wario- Mario's rival; best known for his greed and aggression

WaLuigi- Wario's brother, Luigi's rival; best known for his trickery

Bowser- best known for kidnapping princesses

Bowser Jr.-best known for believing that peach was his mother.

Master hand: okay, now that we have met all of you it's time for you to tell us why you want this money and what you will do if you were to win the million dollars. After that we will sign your checks and put them into the strongbox.

Everyone has a confused look.

Master hand: that's the big thing in thei middle of 's start with…you Wario.

Wario: well if I were to win the money I'd… spend it all on…STRIPPERS!! HAHAHA!!

Everyone in the room sweat drops.

Master hand: okay…

Master hand signs Wario's check and puts it in the box.

Master hand: next.

Daisy steps up

Daisy- getting this money would definitely make me queen of sarasaland

WaLuigi- and queen of my (bleeps out what waluigi was going to say)

Daisy: excuse me?

Bowser Jr. Let the drama begin

Secret interview (daisy)

"I pray to god that waluigi is NOT on my team because then I'd have put him in the box."

Master hand: Next

Yoshi steps up

Yoshi- I'll probably have my own little island.

Everyone: YOU ALREADY HAVE AN ISLAND

Yoshi: well I want another island that I can live on with birdo

Everyone:aaawwwwwww that's so sweet.

One by one the contestants told master hand what they would do with the million dollars, luigi went on and on about how he wanted a non-haunted mansion. Peach wants a new car and BowserJr. Would use the money to get his very own castle. Waluigi would use the money for an endless supply of food for his pet piranha plant Petey piranha.

Dry bones: I would use the money to get myself some skin.

Boo: yea but then people won't call you dry bones anymore.

Dry bones: it's okay im sick of falling apart anyway

The cast continued to tell master hand what they would do with the money from buying cars and houses to donating to charity's to even plastic surgery. Everyone wants that million dollars and will do anything in their power to get it.

Secret interview(bowser Jr.)

"I know I'm gonna win I mean no one loves cash more than me and I will do anything to win, lie cheat backstab that's what this game is all about(laughs evilly)

**IN THE MANSION**

Everyone runs in the mansion picking out rooms and who their roommate will be some of them were not to thrilled about who was in the room with them.

Bowser: anywhere you see orange is koopa king territory so get the hell out losers!

Mario, Luigi,Wario, and Waluigi all incidentally end up in the same room.

Wario(to Mario and Luigi): Get out ya bums this is our room

Mario: what the hell this is OUR ROOM!! (The gang then starts arguing senselessly.)

Luigi (to Mario,Wario and Waluigi): we all might as well share, there's no more rooms left.

Mario/Wario: Oh crap is that true!?

Secret interview (Wario)

"dammit ! now we have stay in a room with these two losers, nobody else is gonna want us in there."

Meanwhile Dry bones is still looking for a room, well he doesn't have to look very far but no one really wants him in their room the only place he could find with at least one room available was boo's room.

Boo: we should start an alliance right now.

Dry bones(confused): an alliance? Right now? But we don't even know who's gonna be on which team.

Boo: don't worry, we should find out tomorrow. And besides, if we're on the same team that will make our alliance that much stronger.

Dry bones: alright , so I guess the first thing is to make sure no one picks Mario.

Boo: now you're getting it.

Dry bones: and we should try to get Bowser jr. on our side then we'd really be unstoppable.

**ACROSS THE MANSION**

Yoshi( to Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong): I think the three of us should start an alliance right now.

Diddy: sounds good but shouldn't we include Mario, Luigi or peach

Yoshi: are you kidding Mario is a total threat in this house we have to make sure he get eliminated ASAP

Boo and dry bones enter the room

Dry bones: did I hear someone say they wanted to get rid of Mario.

Diddy: yea we were just talking about forming an all-mmrppph-

Yoshi and Dixie: SHHHH!

Boo: actually we want Mario out too, why don't you let us join your alliance?

Secret interview (Yoshi)

" I don't know if I can fully trust boo. He might blindside once Mario's gone.

Yoshi(to boo): it's a deal

Secret interview(dry bones)

"You know what they say, keep your friends close and you enemies even closer."

Dixie(to Yoshi, diddy Boo and drybones): if any of us becomes team captain we don't pick Mario got it ?

Yoshi, Diddy, boo and dry bones: got it!

At that moment they all made a pinky swear to get Mario out of the house

_Chapter 1 owari_

A/N:wow that was an interesting chapter I wrote chapter 2 will be on its way soon! Yeah baby agito hyuga is back and keeping all Mario and I love money fans posted. Please review and tell me the proper spelling for gualtuco. PEACE FOR NOW

next time on MARIO I LOVE MONEY:

The teams have been made and the first challenge is set

Master hand: for today's challenge you will be flying high.

a new twist will be added to the game

Master hand: please welcome your new competition.

But will it be too much to handle for one money lover

unknown: I right now am qutiiting this game, it was fun while it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

What's up everyone I'm back with a new chapter and this one will blow your minds! Now that I'm writing again I'll be sure to update my fics as much as possible. This chappy will be a little long, please be patient.

Previously on MARIO I Love Money

We met the competitors and learned their motives

Wario: well if I were to win the money I'd… spend it all on…STRIPPERS!! HAHAHA!!

Daisy: winning this money will definitely make me queen!

The first alliance of the season was made between dry bones; boo Yoshi, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong, who have all vowed to take Mario out of the game.

Chapter summary: It's a brand new day and the teams are being made, the first challenge will have some of our favorite money lovers flying high. But one teammate's mistake has them questioning his loyalty. A huge surprise is underway and one player will be bounced.

* * *

Mario I Love Money

Chapter 1: Flying high to crash and burn

**THE NEXT DAY IN THE MANSION**

Luigi wakes up and he appears to be the only one in the room awake.

Luigi (stretching and yawning.): looks I'm the only one up.

The green clad plumber goes straight to the shower where he sees one of his brother's arch enemies, Bowser Jr.

Junior: they're out to get you, greenie; you and your brother.

Luigi: who's out to get me and Mario?

Junior: Dry bones, Boo and that girly monkey they have some sort of alliance to vote you guys out.

Luigi: so that's their game… wait a minute! How do I know you're telling the truth?!

Secret interview (Luigi):

"I don't trust junior one bit, but if he _is_ telling the truth then Mario and I are in big trouble."

Junior: Come with me, I'll show you what I mean.

Luigi and Bowser Jr. go to the room where Dry bones, Boo and Dixie are staying at. They hear Dixie's plan to get Mario out of the game.

Dixie: if Mario or Luigi is on our team we have to forfeit those challenges and get one of them in the box and dry bones you should be on another team so in case you're team captain and your team wins we can vote Mario and Luigi in the box and one of them will go home.

Luigi had an angry look in his eyes almost like he was a monkey eating predator and Dixie was his prey.

Junior: Believe me now?

Secret interview (Luigi)

"Great, looks like I have to work with the mini devil to get that Backstabber out of this house. I just hope that Dixie and I don't end up on the same team."

Luigi: Say Junior, how would you like to be in an alliance with me, Mario, peach and daisy? We can all team up and get Dixie or Boo out of here.

Junior: I don't see why not. We don't need a bunch of snakes running around here.

Secret interview (Junior)

"This is perfect. With Mario, and mama Peach on my side, there's no way I can lose. Of course at the merge I'll have to cut them all loose…except mama."

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion Peach, Daisy and Toadette are forming yet another alliance this time against another housemate.

Daisy (to peach): Waluigi has to go; you heard how he disrespected me.

Peach: I agree also he might get too powerful if we let him stay. We need all the strong people gone so that _we _can run this game.

Toadette(to daisy):what happens if Waluigi is on our team?

Daisy: simple, we throw the challenge and put him in the box that way we may be able to get him out. Hopefully I'm paymaster that way I can send him home.

Secret interview (Toadette):

"I don't know if I want to forfeit a challenge. That could put our whole team in danger of going home. Plus I don't feel like I can handle a game like this."

Master Hand (over the loudspeaker): ATTENTION MONEY LOVERS! ATTENTION MONEY LOVERS! PLEASE REPORT TO VAULT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THERE WILL BE SOME HUGE SURPRISES WAITING FOR YOU ALL!

After a few minutes the entire gang is at the vault with master hand standing there (A/N: if a hand can stand on its own.) with nine checks and his stamp.

* * *

Master hand: good morning everyone I have some shocking news.

Wario: they're cancelling the show?

Master hand: No!

Mario: you're getting plastic surgery?

Master hand: No!

Dixie: I know, you're getting a sex change!

Master hand: NO!!(Clears throat) I got a call from the author and apparently babies are not allowed to compete in this show so baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy, I will have to void all of your checks and its time for you tykes to bounce.

Master hand stamped the babies checks void and they all leave.

Master hand: In their place please welcome your new competition:

Hammer bro

Koopa Troopa

Goomba

Rosalina

And Tiny Kong

Dixie: but Tiny isn't in Mario!!

Master hand: the author said it was okay because she will soon be joining Mario.

Secret interview (Dixie)

"I don't think master hand is the brightest bulb in the box. But I might be able to form an alliance with some of these new people. Game on bitches!

Secret interview (Wario)

"Well that's just great! Now we have to compete with these new assholes? Damn! "

Secret interview (Junior)

"These people look weak as hell! It'll be no problem picking them off one by one."

The new people glare at the Mario bros. and the Kongs. Dixie and Wario roll their eyes at hammer bro. and hammer gives the "birdie" to Wario. There was definitely some tension between the newcomers and the current contestants, drama was bound to begin.

Master hand: okay now that you've gotten…acquainted to one another, there are now 23 of you and in this box I hold 23 coins some are red, some are black and one is gold. If you get a red coin you are on the red team if you get a black coin you're on the black team, and if you get a gold coin you are automatically eliminated from the game your check will be voided right here, right now. One more thing if you get a red or black coin with a gold star on it you are the team captain! Now let's begin! First up…peach.

Peach steped forward and grabed a red coin out of the box.

Master hand: peach is on the red team, next up, Goomba.

Goomba picked a red coin.

Master hand: goomba is on the red team as well

Secret interview (Goomba):

"I don't care whose team I'm on I just wanna win that million."

Master hand: next up is Waluigi.

Waluigi stepedup and picked a black coin with a gold star.

Master hand: Waluigi is not only on the black team, he is the black team captain.

Waluigi: YEAH!

One by one the contestants got coins, Mario, Wario, toad, daisy, yoshi and birdo got red coins while Rosalina, hammer bro, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Luigi, and Dry bones got black coins. After a few minutes there were only seven coins left, three red, three black and one odd man out gold coin.

Master hand: alright, next up is…Dixie!

Dixie walked up and got a red coin with a gold star.

Master hand: Congratulations, Dixie you are the red team captain!

Dixie: Alright!!

Secret interview (Dixie)

"Great, Mario's on my team, looks like Yoshi, Birdo and I will have to throw the first challenge to get him in the box."

Mario (To daisy): this is some bullshit.

Secret interview (Mario)

"I was hoping that Dixie wouldn't be on any team but she's the freaking team captain! I wanted to be captain; we better win our challenge or she's going home."

Master hand: Bowser Jr., you're up!

Junior receives a black coin.

Master Hand: junior is on the black team. Now there are only five coins left, toadette you're up next.

Toadette picks up a black coin. Next, tiny gets a red coin. Now there were only three coins left, one of each color the only people left were Diddy Kong, Koopa troopa and boo. All three contenders were pretty nervous, they should have been; one of them was going to be bounced.

Secret interview (Diddy):

"If I get eliminated and boo stays, all hell is gonna break loose, boo is going to be huge problem in this game and everyone knows that. Hopefully I end up on the red team with my alliance."

Master Hand: diddy you're next.

The chimpanzee walked nervously to the box and picks up a red coin.

Master hand: diddy is on the red team and there are only two coins left. Koopa, Boo for one of you this will be your last night in Mexico.

Both players are riddled with fear and other emotion as well, tension was heating up for both of them as for one the end is here.

Secret interview (dry bones): "

I pray to god that Boo stays. He's my only friend here and if he gets eliminated, I know I'll be next!"

Secret interview (Boo)

"I can't go home! I need this money and I need it now!"

Master hand: Koopa troopa, you're next.

Boo (thinking): I am so going home today.

Koopa walks up and receives the dreaded gold coin.

Koopa: (gasp)

Master hand: sorry Koopa you have the gold coin which means unfortunately, (grabs Koopa's check and stamps it) your check is void and it's time for you to bounce.

Koopa: bye everyone, good luck.

Everyone waved goodbye to Koopa.

Final words (Koopa)

"(Sobs) I'm upset that I don't get to play but this was kind of a cool experience I wish everyone the best."

Boo sighs relief and floats to receive his black coin. He then floats to his black team.

RED TEAM: Dixie, Mario, wario, peach, daisy, toad, diddy, yoshi, birdo, goomba and tiny.

Master hand: hmm… it seems that the teams are a bit uneven. Black team is missing a member. KOOPA COME BACK YOU'RE ON THE BLACK TEAM!

Koopa rushes back to the mansion and joins his black team

BLACK TEAM: Waluigi, DK, Bowser, Luigi, Dry bones, Junior, Toadette, Hammer bro, Rosalina, boo and koopa.

.

Master hand: I seemed to have made a slight miscount, we are supposed to have 22 players and I counted 21, my bad. Now everyone come with me to the sight of your first team challenge.

Secret interview (Koopa)

"That master hand! He's not exactly the shiniest shell in the bunch. At least he gave me a new check."

Secret interview (Daisy)

"The gauntlet is set, Red team versus black team, game on!"

the teams then put on their uniforms. red shirts for the red teamand black shirts for the black team.

* * *

The band of twenty two, along with master hand arrived on a deserted beach, surrounded with helicopters, crash pads, parachutes and lots of protective gear such as helmets jumpsuits and gloves. Some of the cast looked frightened at the thought of their challenge.

Master hand: OK money lovers your first challenge is called CRASH AND DO NOT BURN. Here's how it goes there are ten choppers behind me, five red, five black. You must be split into pairs, one pilot and one navigator; the navigator must use an electronic map to guide the pilot through the race and help evade the obstacles. One by one the helicopters from each pair will fly their helicopters across the island in a five lap airborne relay race. On the helicopters are your team colored flags; you must pass your flag to another pilot on your team-colored copter at the end of each lap. However, you will be dodging spiny balls, paratroopas and airborne bob-bombs. You will also be dodging other projectile items being thrown by the opposite team. If your copter is hit you must evacuate the copter and land on a crash pad; this means you are out of the challenge. First team to get all of their helicopters to the finish line wins your team invincibility and a reward; the team captain will be the paymaster. The paymaster will decide on which member from the opposing team is bounced. Alright everyone pick a partner; one more thing, one person from each team must Direct the copters using these flags. Who do you choose to be the directors, Red team?

Dixie: Toad.

Master hand: black team?

Waluigi: Junior.

Master hand: okay everyone else pick a partner.

Everyone proceeds to choose their partners, some picked based on strategy and some picked based on friendship.

**Red team pairs**

**Mario& Dixie **

**Peach &Diddy**

**Yoshi &birdo**

**Wario& goomba**

**Daisy& tiny**

**Black team pairs**

**Waluigi & hammer bro**

**Luigi and Koopa**

**Bowser& DK**

**Rosalina& Toadette**

**Boo& Dry bones**

Secret interview (Mario)

"Even though I dislike Dixie, we need to win this challenge and keep ourselves out of the vault.

Secret interview (Dixie)

"This is the perfect opportunity to sabotage plunger boy and get him in the box, with yoshi, birdo, wario, diddy and goomba on my side we should have no problem getting him bounced."

Secret interview (Junior)

"I know we're gonna win! We have such big strong people on our team."

The teams assembled themselves in the helicopters with the jumpsuits, flags, weapons, protective gear and, the crash pad. Master hand was ready to give the signal. Master hand then raised the duo colored flag.

M.H: on your mark, get set, GO!

Master hand waved his flag and the helicopters took off. The first copters to take off were Luigi and Koopa for the black team and Daisy and Tiny for the red team. Both helicopters flew at a steady speed of 40 miles per hour. The first area of the island seemed smooth enough, only a few easy to dodge paratroopa's but the farther they flew the more difficult it became to dodge the traps. Plus, one of the pairs was having a problem with directions.

Daisy (frustrated): Oh my god! Tiny what the hell are you doing

Tiny: I'm trying to find a way to speed up the chopper.

Daisy: the manual's right there you can read it and I'll help you avoid the traps.

Tiny: Daisy, trust me I know what I'm doing!

Secret interview (daisy:

"If tiny does anything to screw us up she is so dead!"

Meanwhile on the ground, toad raised a flag that signaled an enemy attack.

Daisy: tiny, Look out we're being attacked!! Press the shield button.

Tiny presses an orange button and the helicopter speeds up. The speed is so great that the chopper almost completely lost control.

Daisy/Tiny: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AHHHHHHHHH!

The helicopter finally slows down after tiny puts it on auto pilot.

Daisy: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU NEARLY RAN US INTO THAT SPINY BALL!!

Tiny: how was I supposed to know that was speed button they don't have any pictures on it.

Daisy: you'd know if you read the frikin' manual! Thanks to your stunt the chopper is almost out of gas!

Tiny: If YOU know so much why don't YOU take over?!

Daisy (pulls tiny out of the pilot's seat): Fine I WILL! Hey, we're almost at the finish line!

Tiny: see? I knew what I was doing. DAISY, WATCH OUT!!

Daisy looked forward and saw nothing; she looked in the rear view screen and saw toad flag signaling an enemy attack. Tiny looks on the radar and sees the object getting closer.

Secret interview (Koopa Troopa):

"It's over the red chopper now!!"

The object appears to be a large spiny shell approaching them. Daisy leaves the pilot seat and lets tiny take back her post.

Daisy: push the speed button so we can cross the finish line before that thing hits us!

Tiny pushes a navy blue button which shoots out a bob-bomb at the spiny ball and blows it up.

Daisy: you pressed the wrong button again!

Tiny: bib deal. That spiny ball is gone isn't it?

**MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER HELICOPTER**

Luigi: Nice going, shell boy they're gonna beat us!

Koopa: relax, I have plan.

Secret interview (luigi)

"I didn't get on this thing, freaked out by heights just to lose now! Koopa, your plan better work."

Koopa presses a black button, which releases an enormous missile. Unlike the other weapons, this missile cannot be dodged by anyone. The missile then hits the red helicopter and Daisy and tiny eject themselves parachute and all.

Master hand (over the microphone): DAISY AND TINY ARE OUT OF CHALLENFGE AND LUIGI AND KOOPA HAVE CROSSED THE FINISH LINE! BLACK TEAM WINS THE FIRST LAP!

The black team cheers and daisy glares at tiny.

Secret interview (daisy):

"It's all tiny's fault that we lost, she can't follow instructions to save her life . That bitch. She won't hear this will she?

The next set of helicopters that take off were peach and Diddy Kong of the red team and waluigi and hammer bro of the black team. The race was long and close but in the end it was Diddy's expertise of the chopper and its functions that won him the challenge.

Next up to race was Bowser and donkey kong of the black team and yoshi and birdo of the red team. The flights took off and all seemed innocent enough; at least until the Dino duo jumped out of the plane just before crossing the finish line, leaving the black team to cross with no competition.

Toad: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!?

Secret interview (toad)

"I can't believe they just jumped out of plane and nothing hit them!! Something doesn't seem right."

Secret interview (Mario)"

"What the hell!? Did they just do that?!"

Wario: Holy shit! They threw the challenge.

Goomba(to Wario): those two are so in the box.

M.H: BLACK TEAM WINS! THAT'S TWO WINS FOR BLACK, ONE FOR RED; RED TEAM IF YOU LOSE THIS LAP, BLACK TEAM WINS THE CHALLENGE.

Mario (to Dixie): we have to go up there and win or one of us is out.

Mario and Dixie's and toadette and Rosalina's choppers took off for the forth lap, neither team was showing any mercy towards one another. Surprisingly Mario and Dixie worked pretty well together for arch rivals, but it seemed like their hard work would soon be in vain.

Mario: Dixie watch out there's a lakitu above us.

The lakitu's hook grabs their chopper, swings it around and then hurls it straight to the finish line winning them the challenge, and yet they were mildly injured.

M.H RED TEAM WINS AND IT'S A TIE. THE SUDDEN DEATH DOGFIGHT IS ABOUT TO START! PILOTS, NAVIGATIORS TRAKE YOUR POSITIONS! READYSETGO!!

The helicopters took off in the air in a sudden death dogfight. The first copter to get hit three times lost the round and the challenge.

Peach: WARIO, GOOMBA YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!

Luigi: YOU GOT THIS DRY BONES?

Dry bones givers thumbs up. The dogfight goes on for a while with neither chopper getting hit. Weapon after weapon was fired, being fluently dodged by both pairs. However a spiny ball was shot and wario and goomba were hit. Next a red koopa shell was ejected and the red team copter was hit again.

Wario: there's gotta be a bob-bomb button somewhere, maybe it's this gold button.

Goomba: NO! don't push that!

It was too late wario pushed the gold button which sped up the chopper, crashing it into the ground. The black team began to cheer loudly.

Mario: Oh my god! are they alright.

wario and goomba give a thumbs up from under their parachutes.

M.H:they're okay! AND WITH THAT THE BLACK TEAM WINS IMMUNITY! Waluigi, since you were the team captain that makes you the paymaster and ultimately you decide whose check will be bounced tomorrow night.

Secret interview ( waluigi)

" It feels good to be paymaster, now I can all the strong people out of house and take my team to the final 11.

M.H: red team, I will see you tomorrow in the vault.

_Chapter 2 owari_

_next time on mario I love money_

_with their first loss the red team must nominate three people to be up for elimination._

_M.H: this is the vault, in here you must vote 3 of your teammates into the strongbox, of those three one of them will be eliminated._

_the red team falls apart, and one player is eliminated_

a/n:phew1 that was a long one .my hands are cramping form all this writing. But it was worth it. Chapter 3 will be up wedneday but Ineed at least three reviews to post it. Also feel free to tell me who's fault it was the red team lost and why, sayanara.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with yet another of Mario I Love Money. Don't be surprised if you see some quotes or events that may have happened on ILM. Its borrowed and well its canon.

I don't own Mario or I Love Money.

Last time on MARIO I LOVE MONEY

A surprise rule eliminates the babies and replaces them with new competitors.

_Master hand: NO!!(Clears throat) I got a call from the author and apparently babies are not allowed to compete in this show so baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy, I will have to void all of your checks and its time for you tykes to bounce._

Junior exposed Dixie for the backstabber she was and he and Luigi formed an alliance.

The teams were chosen and they flew in the skies but in the end it was the red team that crashed and burned and now they must go in the vault.

Chapter summary: the red team just lost their first challenge and they must nominate 3 teammates for elimination. Things heat up in the vault as the red team begins to unravel. The power outing reveals some shocking secrets and one player is eliminated from the game.

Mario I love Money

Chapter 3: power struggle

* * *

The players return to the mansion sweating and with mild injuries. Some of them were cheering for victory while others sulked in defeat.

Secret Interview (Mario)

"I'm so pissed that we lost! As bad as wario and Tiny were, the real screw ups on this team were Yoshi and Birdo. There is no way I can let those traitors stay here."

Secret interview (Goomba)

"Wario really fucked it up for us. He didn't listen to me at all during the challenge; at least I can say he gave it 110% unlike _some_ people.

Secret interview (tiny)

"I know I didn't follow most of the directions but that's because daisy kept bossing me around it's totally her fault that we lost."

**THE MARIO BROS. ROOM**

Mario and wario were nervous about the impending elimination, especially considering that their roommate was the paymaster and could possibly bounce them from the competition.

Waluigi(to wario): You have nothing to worry about bro, no matter what happens you're not going home tonight. Even if they put you in the box, you're completely safe.

Wario: yah but you know that half my team doesn't like and they think I fucked up the game. Which is sort of true but the Dino duo threw the challenge.

Waluigi: the best thing you can do right now is convince the team to vote yoshi, birdo and Dixie in the box. That way you have nothing to worry about.

Wario: happens if our plan doesn't work?

Waluigi: I'll just send home either the strongest or the player who can do the most damage strategically.

Secret interview :(waluigi)

"I hope that either Yoshi or Dixie end up in the box because they're a bunch of A-holes and need to be sent packing."

**BOO AND DRY BONES ROOM**

Boo, dry bones and Dixie were in the room conversating about the challenge earlier that day.

Dry bones: What the hell happened Dixie!?

Dixie: what do you mean?

Boo: you said you were going to throw the challenge and you didn't! What's up with that?

Dixie: that lakitu caught me off guard; I was going to jump out but as usual Mario had to be the hero and make us win that round. You guys know he hates to lose. He is soooooo pissed right now.

Dry bones: well at least your team lost and hopefully Mario is in the box tomorrow.

Boo: and you don't vote for him then you're next on our list, got it?

Secret interview (Dixie):

"The only way I can save myself now is by getting the team to vote for Mario. That'll take a miracle."

Meanwhile Waluigi is in peach and daisy's room, talking to them about who they should vote in the box.

Secret interview (Daisy)

"It sucks that waluigi is paymaster! Not only is he safe but he might eliminate me tonight; unless I can convince him to send home tiny tomorrow night."

Daisy (to waluigi): tiny can't listen to directions; she needs to go soon.

Peach (to daisy): yeah but wario cost us the win for crashing into the ground.

Toad: (to peach) but yoshi and birdo completely threw the challenge they might be trying to get rid of one of us.

Waluigi: nobody wants challenge throwers on their team right? So just put yoshi and birdo in the box.

Peach: Dixie wasn't a very good captain so we should her in, too.

Daisy: tiny messed it all up she has got to go!

Peach: I know but if we want Dixie in the box, we have to convince tiny to vote with us against her.

Secret interview: peach

"I know daisy and tiny are in a fight but if she joins our alliance, we'll have the numbers and Dixie will be gone."

Daisy: I don't know.

Secret interview (daisy:

"Peach, toad and waluigi made some good points, maybe with Dixie out our team will start playing fair."

**

* * *

**

THE NEXT DAY IN THE VAULT

The red team arrives in the vault with distressed looks on their face, Mario is very uneasy as master hand enters the room. Everyone is barely speaking to each other. Mario, wario and goomba glared at Yoshi. Daisy glared at tiny, tiny glared back at daisy. And everyone else's eyes were on Dixie, who was glaring at Mario. The tension between everyone in the team was thick almost as thick as the crust on a pizza hut pizza.

M:H: red team, this is the vault since you lost the challenge you must put three of you teammates checks in this strongbox; as you can see, its locked. The decisions you make today are final. You will have fifteen minutes to choose, if you cannot come up with a team consensus at the end of fifteen minutes, the black team will make that decision for you. Your time in the vault starts… now.

Dixie: since I'm team captain I will orchestrate this whole thing. We'll vote for people one by one and whoever has majority goes in the box. We'll start with me.

Mario, Peach, tiny, toad, wario and goomba raise their hands. Dixie looks a bit concerned

Dixie: okay, anyone wants Mario in the box.

Goomba, Yoshi, birdo, Diddy, and Dixie raise their hands. Mario begins to confront the people who voted for him.

Mario (to yoshi): why the hell did you vote for me?

Yoshi: because I felt like it.

Mario (to Dixie) why did you vote for me?

Dixie: because _I_ felt like it.

Peach (to Dixie): you think you can bully anyone to do whatever you want, that's why _I_ voted for you.

Dixie: well I don't give a fuck.

Goomba: you don't care if twenty people can't stand your ass?

Dixie: no I don't care.

Goomba: you know what? That's fine 'cause you're in the box regardless and I hope they send your bitch-ass home.

Secret interview (Dixie)

"I don't care if my team hates me! I have a strong alliance on the other team and they will keep me in the game even if I go in the box."

The voting continued from there, no hands went up for peach, diddy, or toad. Daisy raised her hand for tiny, birdo Dixie and tiny voted for daisy. Goomba received two votes from wario and Mario. But when it got to wario, things got ugly.

Dixie: who wants wario in the box?

Half of everyone in the room raised their hands.

Wario: what the fuck?!

Goomba: nothing personal, you just really messed up.

Mario: he did the best he could I think 90% if us gave it our all!

Dixie: he almost got himself and his partner killed its only fair

Mario: you're one to talk about fairness.

Dixie: and what about YOU, always blowing up when you don't get your way. How childish is that!?

Mario: you're calling ME childish? What about you? Starting your weak-ass alliance on my team!

Dixie: Your team last I checked I'M THE TEAM CAPTAIN!!

Secret interview (wario)

"goomba is full of shit. Next time he pulls that he's going home, Period."

Then it came to yoshi and birdo. Mario, wario, peach, daisy, toad and tiny all voted for them.

Diddy: we have a decision master hand. Yoshi, birdo wario and Dixie are tied with six votes each.

M.H: this doesn't usually happen, but since there is a tie between you four one of you must change your vote.

Mario: I'll change.

M.H: now there is a five way tie, anyone else wants to change their vote?

Tiny: I will.

M.H: Mario, your check is in the box.

Master hand puts Mario's check in the box, followed by Dixie and then wario and birdo.

The black team enters the vault.

M.H:black team, specifically Waluigi, you will be going on a power outing with these four people.

Waluigi(confused): four? Why four?

M.H: there was a tie between four people so all four had to be in the box.

The first person up for possible elimination is… (Shows mario's check) Mario.

The next person up for elimination is…Dixie.

The third person up for possible elimination is…wario

And the last person up for elimination is… (Shows birdo's check): Birdo.

Waluigi you will be going on a power outing with Mario, wario, Dixie and birdo. The decision on who goes home tonight is entirely yours. You four get ready for your power outing, the rest of you, enjoy mexico.

* * *

Secret interview (waluigi)

"I never thought that Mario would be in the box, but my alliance is telling me to keep him and get rid of either birdo or Dixie. What should I do?"

Secret interview (Mario):

"Its bad enough that we lost our first challenge but now I could possibly go home and its all because of Dixie! I HATE HER!! I FREAKIN' HATE HER!!!"

Secret interview (Dixie):

"As annoyed as I am being in the box, at least I know that Mario there with me. My main concern is that Waluigi might be in an alliance with Mario and Wario. I have to find a way to save me and birdo."

The group goes out to a ferry site where they ride a huge ferryboat all across the river. Things were pretty quiet at first. Being that is was basically two against two; Mario and wario against Dixie and birdo. Four people from two very strong alliances were fighting to stay in the game.

Secret interview (Dixie)

"My strategy for this is to flirt with waluigi a little and if possible convince him to vote off Mario."

Dixie tips her drink over and it spills on waluigi's pants.

Dixie: I am so sorry. Here let me get that for you.

She wipes the drink off of waluigi's pants going very slowly.

Secret interview (waluigi)

"Bitch I know what you're doing and it won't work. Unless you become human, wear an orange dress and go brunette that little trick will not work on me."

The day goes on and Dixie was still doing what she thought would get her on waluigi's good side. Which in turn were annoying Mario and Wario.

Secret interview (Wario):

"(LOL'S) How pathetic. Dixie is completely kissing waluigi's ass to stay in the game. I know we're supposed to kiss his ass but she is trying WAAAAYYY to hard. I'd love to see her go home."

Waiter: its lunch time everyone.

Wario: finally!

The waiter brings their lunch to them. Some clams, oysters, crabs, shrimp, some rice and quite a few vegetables. Some wine to drink and for desert a crab cake (A/N: a crab-shaped cake) Waluigi questions the prospects one by one.

Waluigi: let me start by saying that the wrong people are in the box.

Wario: you can say that again.

Waluigi (to Mario): Mario, just out of curiosity, how did you end up in the box if you did okay in the challenge.

Mario: because everyone on my team is a pack of sorry losers and they're all afraid of a certain someone.

Waluigi: who's that?

The red clad plumber pointed to Dixie.

Waluigi: why should I keep you?

Mario: Because one, I really need this money to take care of some business, and two if you save me, I've got your back next time. You can't have just your team you need members of the other team to be loyal to you as well.

Secret interview (Mario)

"I'm just kissing his ass because he's the paymaster."

Waluigi: how 'bout you bro?

Wario: like Mario I need the money and if I _do_ win the million dollars. I'll split it with you say 50/50.

Waluigi(jokingly): make it 60/40 and we have a deal.

He then turns to birdo who is barely saying anything to anyone.

Waluigi: you're pretty quiet.

Birdo: I don't really have that much to say to you.

Waluigi: do you think that you're safe.

Birdo: I think nothing.

Waluigi: okay?

Secret interview (waluigi)

"Birdo shouldn't be so cocky. This power outing isn't over yet and elimination is tonight. If I were her I'd speak up."

Dixie: aren't you gonna get to me?

WALUIGI: WAIT YOUR TURN! (Turns to Birdo) did anyone on my team say that you're safe.

Birdo: people can say what they want and turn on me in a second. (ILM2 ep.5, Milf said this on her power outing w/Prancer)

Waluigi: you didn't answer my question. Did my team say that you're safe or not.

Birdo: no they did not.

Waluigi simply nods his head. He doesn't act like he believes birdo at all. Then he finally gets to Dixie.

Waluigi: as pointless as this is, Dixie why should you stay?

Dixie (tearing up): I have been dirt poor all my life. I have a family that needs to be taken of; I don't have anywhere else to go. I just go t an eviction notice-

Waluigi(interrupting): in the jungle?

Dixie: as I was saying, I f I don't pay my rent soon I'll be evicted. I need a place to stay and this money will help me pay my rent, I'm three months behind. (Sobs Uncontrollably.)

Secret interview (birdo)  
(applauds)"and the academy award goes to…Dixie."

The waiter came in with some more shrimps and a note from master hand. Waluigi picked up the note and read it to everyone

_Hope you all enjoyed your power outing but it is almost time for someone to be bounced. You may now pick one person for a little more one on one time; please ask the others to leave._

Waluigi takes birdo aside while the others wait in their beach chairs near the stern.

Waluigi: I just need to know one thing, what are you hear for?

Birdo: I am here to win the money and to enjoy Mexico.

Waluigi: I get that, but what would you do with the money if you won?

Birdo: obviously I would use the money to start my own business.

Waluigi(suspicious):that's not what you said to master hand the other day!

Secret interview (waluigi)

"birdo has done nothing but lie to me this entire power outing. Until I know where she stands, that girl is definitely on thin ice."

* * *

Waluigi looked at his watch and noticed it was time to go back to the house. Once the gang re-entered the house the plotting and scheming was pouring like rain.

Many people from both teams went to the purple plumber to remind him of their plans.

Starting off with the scheming was Bowser junior.

Junior: Dixie has got to go. She is a total threat in this house and everyone's afraid of her. If she stays then people will be throwing challenges until she goes home.

Waluigi: that would make the game difficult for us but birdo is a big liar and she could screw us over anytime she wants. If she can fuck up the red team who knows what she'd do to us.

A few minutes later the two were approached by Diddy and Yoshi.

Yoshi(to Junior): we all know that Mario is the strongest player in the game and we will have to face him later. It would make a lot of sense to cut him now while its still early in the game.

Diddy (to waluigi): the bottom line is that Dixie cannot leave tonight. I mean sure she can be kind of a bitch but she will be loyal to you and you get rid of Mario, we have your back.

Secret interview (diddy):

"If waluigi doesn't do what we say he's gonna be next on our list."

Secret interview (waluigi):

"If I knew that being the paymaster was this much pressure I would never have picked that starred coin."

**

* * *

**

THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY

The 22 cast members are sitting on benches outside of the mansion. The red team was on one side and the black team on the other. However, some people from certain alliances sat with opposite teams. Mario, Dixie, wario and birdo are all standing up in the front. Master hand and waluigi enter the front yard.

M.H: good evening money lovers.

Everyone: good evening.

M.H: welcome to your first elimination ceremony. We have wario, birdo, Dixie Kong and Mario up for elimination. For one of you, this will be your last night here in Mexico and one person holds all the power. Waluigi, who do you want to come up here and receive their first check?

Waluigi: I don't think this will be a surprise to anyone master. First and foremost he's my brother and he has been loyal to me since we came here so wario come get your check.\

Wario stepped forward and received his first check.

M.H: wario, congrats you're still in the money.

Wario: thanks bro

Secret interview (wario)

"HELL YEAH BABY!! First check and it feels great!"

Mario Dixie and birdo remain. They became increasingly nervous after seeing wario get his check. Birdo and Dixie are holding each other's hands while Mario is looking a bit uncomfortable.

M.H: two checks left three people. Waluigi, it's all on you.

Waluigi stands still thinking things over for a moment.

Secret interview (waluigi)

"Whatever decision I make can come back and bite me on the ass. I don't know what to do at this point."

Waluigi: I don't really know you're motives and I do think that you were doing whatever it was you were doing to stay in the game. You're very smart and I do respect intelligence, come and get you're check, Dixie.

As Dixie stepped forward to claim her check Mario looks dumbfounded; as does the rest of the cast. How could waluigi do something so stupid? Then there were two, Mario and birdo, one of them would be saved and one of them would be bounced from the completion.

Secret interview (Mario)

"How could waluigi do this? Why the hell am _I_ in the bottom two? It's obvious who should go home!

Secret interview (Birdo)

"I don't know how I got in the bottom two. I'm beginning to realize that I may not be here anymore."

Secret Interview (Wario)

"I hope waluigi makes the right decision. And by that I mean splitting up those traitors!"

M.H: waluigi, who do you want to receive their final check?

Waluigi was confused and apprehensive about what he would do. One wrong move could make him a target for either alliance. Mario was beginning to tear up. And birdo looked extremely nervous. What was the purple clad plumber to do? Would he stick with his brother and keep Mario, or give in to Yoshi and diddy's harsh demands? It wasn't long before he thought of a way to make his decision.

Waluigi: Master, earlier today I asked my black team if they could make the decision on who I should keep. Team, who should I give this last check to?

Black team: Mario!

Waluigi: my team has spoken. Birdo your check is void.

Yoshi /diddy/Dixie/ boo: WHAT!!

M.H: the paymaster has spoken! Birdo, (stamps her check void) your check is void and its time for you to bounce.

Birdo: before I go I have something to say: Mario you are the biggest tool out of all these guys here and I hate your guts! This is the lowest of the lowlife scum that you have here! As for you, you stupid fucking IDIOT, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU CANT TRUST ME? YOU ARE A LOSER WALUIGI YOU ARE ALL LOSERS AND LIARS AND A HOARD OF STUPID FUCKING IDIOTS!! YOSHI, I LOVE YOU, AND IM ROOTING FOR YOU! THESE ASSHOLES ARE GONNA BURN, AND YOU MAKE SURE THEY BURN! (A/n: ILM2 ep.6 heat gets eliminated) Peace bitches!

Birdo exits.

M.H: there are twenty one of you left get some sleep and put your checks in the strongbox because you all have another challenge tomorrow.

The entire gang re-enters the mansion tired and in shock of what happened in the very first elimination. As the game goes on it will only get tougher.

_Chapter 3 owari_

Well there you have it the first player has been eliminated from the game and the saga continues next week. Peace

Next time on Mario I love money:

The gang dukes it out in Mexico.

M.H: this challenge is called the smash bros. knockout!

Alliances are exposed and the vault heats up once again.

And yet another player Is eliminated.


	4. Chapter 4

Here goes chapter 4

Chapter summary: after elimination, some of the players question Waluigi's loyalty. Yoshi is out for blood against Mario and his alliance. The next challenge allows the gang to take their anger out on each other without threats from the FCC; there will be winners, losers, and a heated vault ceremony. New alliances will form in this thrilling chapter.

M.H stands for master hand.

Maybe if I give Shigeru Miyamoto a rice ball, he'll give me Mario.*eats the rice ball* damn!

MARIO ILM chapter 4

Smashing the Bitch-ass-Ness

After the first elimination ceremony, some of the players decide to rest up for the next challenge coming up. However, some of the players are at their angriest due to the events that occurred, both on the power outing and during the elimination.

THE MARIO BROS. ROOM

Mario and Wario are in great relief that they are both still in the game, but Mario is in shock that he was nearly bounced from the game. Mario, Wario and Waluigi are in the room, reflecting on the days events.

Mario (to waluigi): why did you take so long to give me my check?! I really thought you were going to go with Dixie and eliminate me.

Waluigi: Sorry but I never knew being the paymaster was so hard. I didn't want to send anyone home so that's why I left it up to my team.

Mario: well I got lucky; they could have just as easily kept birdo. It should have been between Birdo and Dixie. Why _me_ and Birdo?

Waluigi: Mario, you are a strong player physically, and birdo is strong politically. I figured that Birdo could do more damage to our team with manipulation; luckily I don't have to worry about you or Wario in that.

Wario: HEY!

Waluigi: I'm kidding! Tomorrow whatever the challenge is you guys will have to forfeit and get Dixie in the box.

Mario: I don't forfeit!

Secret interview (Mario)

Just because he saved me waluigi wants to run me? No way!

Boo, dry bones, yoshi and diddy enter the room, All four of them burning with rage; especially Yoshi.

Secret interview (Yoshi)

"I'm out for blood, I hate these people, they screwed me over, and I'm going to take my frustration out any way I can! (A/n: ILM episode 7the beginning; from Becky/ buck wild) Because of them my sweet Birdo went home and it's up me to win this for both of us.

Yoshi: You're all a bunch of dumb asses and you will all be leaving guatuco soon!

Diddy gets in waluigi's face.

Diddy: you can't make a fuckin' decision you little son of a bitch.

Waluigi: I made a decision!

Diddy: yea you made the wrong you (Yoshi joins in) fucking son of a BITCH!!

Wario: get of his face!

Wario pulls diddy away from his brother and dry bones sees that neither one is doing anything physical, so he tries to pick a bone with Mario.

Secret Interview (Dry bones)

"Mario is a dumb ass and he will be next to go; I can taste it!"

Mario: you want something?

Dry bones: yeah, I want your head on a silver platter you toilet plunging mother-

Mario (interrupting): zip your mouth bone boy! You are the biggest Asshole of everyone here!

Everyone in the room starts verbally attacking one another calling each other out of their names any chance they got until finally security shy guy showed up at the scene and broke it up- or at least they tried to. However the harder they tried to break it up, the worse it became. Diddy went as far ass to swing at Waluigi. Luckily the security shy guy blocked it. Then dry bones and Yoshi tried to double team wario, Mario tried to defend him but eventually they were all separated from one another by the security.

Meanwhile, in Boo and dry bones room Dixie has some news to give to her alliance.

Boo: what the hell happened? Why did Birdo get eliminated, it should have been a vote between Mario and Wario! Why did Waluigi pull that stunt?

Dixie: that was Junior.

Boo had a stunned look on his ghostly face, Junior? He thought. How could someone who was supposed to be on his side tell waluigi to vote off Birdo.

Secret interview (boo)

"I knew Junior couldn't be trusted."

Dixie: that's right, junior formed a little alliance on your team too.

If I were you I'd squash him.

Secret interview (Dixie)

"I may be on thin ice with Boo, but he needs to know what's going on with his so called team."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

After a long and eventful night the players woke up from their slumber, some short some long but in the least they were ready for the next challenge. Tiny Kong is sleeping outside on the balcony. In doubt that he has made any friends on her team, but surprisingly daisy wakes her up.

Daisy (jumps onto tiny's bed): come on it's time to wake up! You've been punished enough c'mon we got a challenge to win!

Secret interview (Daisy):

"I had to make peace with Tiny. Hello, we lost last week, and really everyone else on the team would be pissed at me if we lost again."

Secret interview (tiny Kong)

"I think daisy is just kissing my ass so she can stay out of the box. But she might be useful." Just then an announcement was made over the loudspeaker, the contestants rush to hear the announcement.

M.H (over the loudspeaker): ATTENTION MONEY LOVERS! ATTENTION, MONEY LOVERS! PLEASE PUT ON YOUR TEAM UNIFORMS AND CHOOSE YOUR NEW TEAM CAPTAINS. THEN MEET ME FOR THE SITE OF YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE. THIS ONE WILL BE A KNOCK OUT!

Secret interview (Bowser)

"A knockout? Oh, hell yeah! I get to burn my enemies! MWAHAHAHA!"

Minutes later, the teams start strategizing about who should run the team.

Goomba: all in favor of Toad as team captain.

The whole team raises their hand.

Goomba: okay toad's captain

Junior: who wants to volunteer for team captain?

Luigi: I can lead the team to a second victory.

Junior: anyone object?

No one makes any objections.

Junior: alright Luigi is the captain.

Secret interview (Luigi)

"I figured there would be a lot of pressure on me having the leadership role. Hopefully I can lead the team to a second victory."

Secret interview (Junior)

"Luigi is the most trustworthy person on the team, so it makes sense that he would be captain. The other team won't see him as much of a threat and they'll never suspect that he and I are in an alliance."

The teams head out to what appears to be an island with a huge circular boxing ring with 20 pairs of boxing gloves, some head gear and master hand wearing a referee type glove. The boxing ring was floating above the water.

M.H: good day money lovers! Today's challenge is called THE SMASH BROS. KNOCKOUT! Here's how it goes; each team will put up one person to fight and those to fighters will enter the ring above me. The player that gets knocked down or falls in the water is out of the challenge. This challenge is a best of nine format. So not all of you will participate. Black team, since you have one extra player you must choose one teammate to sit out of the challenge. Black team, who is sitting out?

Luigi (huddles with the A Few other members) we choose dry bones.

M.H: okay so dry bones you will sit out of this challenge.

Secret interview (dry bones)

"Great! I can't knock down Mario! Thanks a lot! Now I know I'm gonna be in the box."

M.H: the team who wins the most rounds wins immunity. Who are our team captains?

Black team?

Black team: Luigi!

M.H: red team?

Red team: toad!

M.H: alright then we will do a coin toss, which ever wins gets to choose who they fight first. Ready? (Flips the coin) Call it!

Red team: heads

The coin falls to the floor and it lands on tails. The red team looks disappointed in the results.

M.H: It's tails. The black team chooses first. Black team, who do you choose?

Luigi: hammer bro.

M.H: red team?

Toad: we pick wario to fight hammer bro!

M.H: I have a feeling we're gonna have a very interesting fight on our hands; this is the battle of the block heads! Ready…set…FIGHT!

At the sound of the blow horn, the fight was on. Only the fight didn't really last that long due to wario's anger towards hammer bro. he punched hammer bro but once and the small creature was in the water. After that the match was over.

M.H: that was quick… oh well, wario wins!

Red team: WOOHOO!

M.H: okay now! Red team who do want to step up and fight?

The red team huddles to make a group decision.

Toad: we want to get Diddy Kong.

M.H: black team, who will you put up to fight Diddy Kong?

Black team huddles.

Luigi: we're gonna get Junior to fight Diddy.

M.H: here we go! We have the schemer vs. the dreamer. Ready…set…FIGHT!

Round two was up and the players were up to fight. However, something about the chimpanzee's strategy seemed off to the red team. Suspicious, toad and the others call him out.

Toad: Diddy! (Shrugs shoulders)

Tiny: what the hell are you doing?!

Mario: MAMA MIA! We're gonna lose again!

Secret interview (toad)

"I think diddy may be trying to forfeit the challenge. Whether he does or not if we lose, he's going home."

Once diddy heard his team calling him out, he didn't seem to care much but out of sheer anger toward them he fights junior back however he was no match for the young Koopa and as a result was knocked down.

M.H: Junior knocked down a Kong! Way to go!

Black team cheers loudly. The next round begins with two more competitors battling it out.

M.H: Black team, who will you choose next?

Luigi: we're getting Rosie.

M.H: Red team, who will you choose.

The red team huddles.

Toad: we're gonna have tiny.

The next round was tiny Kong vs. Rosalina. The match started out pretty slow but in the end, the Kong was victorious against her rival. Not surprised by the outcome, master hand announced the winner.

M.H: we have a winner, TINY KONG!

Red team: WOOOO!

M.H: Alright black team, choose your next fighter!

The black team huddles, and then comes to a clear decision.

Luigi: we choose waluigi!

M.H: red team, who will you choose to fight against waluigi?

Toad: we're gonna get…Dixie.

Red team: WTF?

Secret interview (Mario)

"OMG! Toad, what are you thinking?"

Wario: are you off your meds?

M.H: the team captain has spoken and the fighters have been chosen, its waluigi against Dixie Kong!

The next fight began with Dixie not showing any mercy and she knocked the purple plumber into the water within mere seconds. Despite the fact that he saved her, she was angry about her BF Birdo getting eliminated instead of Mario.

M.H: DIXIE WINS! Black team, Black team in order to stay in the game you must win the next round! Red team who will you put up to fight?

Toad: we're getting the man himself, Mario!

M.H: black team, who will you choose?

Luigi: We're getting DK!

The bell sounded and the former enemies battled it out. The match was intense and the crowd below was going wild. That particular match was the longest match in the challenge.

Secret interview (Mario)

"We have to win or I'm back in the box!"

The fight went on for just another minute and Mario had collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion.

M.H: Mario has run out of steam so he is out of the game!

Black team cheers.

The next three fights were very intense and unpredictable, anger and hate drove most of the players to either victory or defeat. At the end of those three rounds there was yet another sudden death match. The last two people up to fight were the team captains.

M.H: this is the last fight so make it count! Luigi, toad, take your spots and at the sound of the horn, LET'S GET IT ON!

And the last fight of the challenge was on, things were not looking good for young toad as he was about to be knocked into the water. But he didn't give up he gave it 110% and tried to stay up under all of the pressure. In the end however the match surprisingly ended in a draw.

M.H: the match is a draw so I will give the immunity to the team who had the biggest advantage… and that team is… the black team. Which means that Luigi, since you were team captain you are now the paymaster and must choose who will be elimated tomorrow night!

Black team cheers while the red team sulks in their second loss in a row.

Mario was especially disappointed in how things turned out!

Mario: Great that's just great! WHY DO WE KEEP LOSING PEOPLE!? FUCK! (Punches the wall)

M.H: red team, looks like I will see you tomorrow in the vault…again.

* * *

BACK AT THE MANSION LATER THAT DAY

Things between the red team were beginning to fall apart slowly but surely after their very first loss. But after this loss, chances were that their team trust would continue to plummet.

Goomba: here's what I think, everyone who lost the fights should go in the box.

Mario: HELL NO, I am NOT going back in that box!

Goomba: will you relax? Your brother's the paymaster and there's no way you're going home anyway! It's obvious that yoshi and Dixie should be in that box tomorrow.

Secret interview (goomba)

"I don't care who goes in the box as long as it's not me!"

Secret interview (Mario)

"It is never a pleasure to be in the vault. I hate that the thought of going back into the bottom three!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Toadette and Rosalina are in the room, reflecting on what they think of their team

Toadette: we've been safe so far but if we lose the boys are gonna throw _us_ in there I know it!

Rosalina: why us?

Toadette: because, we're the only females on the black team and they think that we're the weakest. So our best bet is to keep winning challenges and next time one of us should be captain so we can't go home.

Rosalina: we should form an alliance with Luigi and DK. It may not be much but at least the number would even out some.

Secret interview (Rosalina)

"I hope that toadette and I can make it through the next few challenges without going in the box."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY IN THE VAULT

The red team arrived in the vault for a second time. There was nearly twice as much tension in the vault as there was just the other week. Some of the red team players are in anger, others in tears. Master hand entered the room being as calm as he could be.

M.H: good morning. Now as you know you have lost the second challenge. Therefore, you must nominate three of your teammates for elimination and you have 15 minutes to do so, if you do not come up with a clear consensus at the end of 15 minutes, the paymaster will come in and make that decision for you. Time starts…now.

Toad: master we had a clear decision last night

M.H: really. Give me three names.

Toad: Yoshi, Diddy and Goomba.

Goomba: what! What do you mean 'goomba'?

Toad: it over, we voted already

Goomba: I know who voted for me!(points to peach daisy tiny, yoshi,, toad and diddy)

One, two, three, four, five, six!

Yoshi: how the hell did _I _end up in the box!?

Toad: we did the vote last night and that's who we came up with.

Yoshi: toad you're full of shit!

Diddy: yeah I know you got the team to vote for us!

Tiny: that's enough the vault is over you three are in the box already!

Diddy:tiny shut the fuck up!

Tiny: you shut the fuck up!

Diddy: and what if I don't huh bitch?

Tiny: you did NOT just call me that!

Diddy: yah I did! What you gonna do?

Daisy (steps to diddy): don't talk to her like that!

Diddy: get out my face Hoe!

Daisy: oh hell no! You're dead monkey boy~

The room fills with anger as the security shy guy break up the altercation. Things only got more out of hand as time progressed.

Mario (to yoshi): you caused us two defeats in a row you imbecile!

Yoshi: oh _I'm_ the imbecile what about you, you toilet plunging son of a bitch!

M.H: ALRIGHT ALREADY LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! As I was saying, yoshi, goomba and diddy you're checks are in the strongbox and you three will be going on a power outing with luigi! One of you is spending your last night in mexico!

Chapter 4 owari

Next time on Mario ILM

The three prospects up for possible elimation go on their power outing and another player is elimated.

Chapter 5 will be up but please, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Mario ILM chapter 5

Strikin' out

Chapter summary: Luigi, unaware that yoshi is plotting against him and his brother decides that he needs help to determine who should go home. On the power outing, the contestants must plead their case and as a result, betrayal ensues. Another player is eliminated.

Previously on Mario I love Money

_Dry bones, Yoshi and Diddy Kong go on the warpath._

_Yoshi: You're all a bunch of dumb asses and you will all be leaving guatuco soon!_

_Diddy: you can't make a fuckin' decision you little son of a bitch._

_Waluigi: I made a decision!_

_Diddy: yea you made the wrong you (Yoshi joins in) fucking son of a BITCH!!_

_Wario: get of his face! _

_Mario: you want something?_

_Dry bones: yeah, I want your head on a silver platter you toilet plunging mother-_

_Mario (interrupting): zip your mouth bone boy! You are the biggest Asshole of everyone_

_A knockout challenge lets the teams express their anger._

_But it was diddy's allegiance to his team that was questioned._

_Secret interview (toad)_

"_I think diddy may be trying to forfeit the challenge. Whether he does or not if we lose, he's going home."_

_Although the challenge ended in a draw, the black team's advantage brought them to victory and a secret meeting puts Yoshi, Diddy and Goomba up for possible elimination._

* * *

AFTER THE VAULT CEREMONY

Shocked at the outcome of the vote, Yoshi and diddy go on the balcony to have a meeting with their alliance. Goomba is getting ready for the power outing in hopes that he will build an alliance with the other team. On the balcony were Boo, Dry bones and Dixie Kong. They were ready to find a way to get Luigi to send home Goomba over them. Yoshi was so upset over the ordeal that he was drinking shot after shot of vodka.

Secret interview (Yoshi)

"This sucks. Not Only am I nervous about this power outing but I know that Mario will tell Luigi about my alliance and convince him to send me home."

Secret interview (Dixie)  
" I'm sad that Yoshi and diddy are in the box; they are my closest friends in this house and if either of them go home tonight, I'll be devastated.

Secret interview (Diddy)

"I guess I am nervous about this power outing because I know Luigi doesn't trust me but I have to do something to save myself, I don't exactly know what yet.

Dry bones (takes the glass from the green Dino): I think you have had enough buddy.

Yoshi (takes the glass back): I'll tell you when I've had enough!

Dry bones: hey! (Reaches for the glass)

Dixie (pull Yoshi and dry bones apart): That's enough! It's almost time for you guys

To go, so diddy and yoshi quit drinking so much. The last thing you want is to get eliminated for being intoxicated.

Diddy: don't worry about us, we'll be just fine.

Luigi walked into the room.

Luigi: its time to go!

* * *

With that the three members of the red team headed out to a baseball field. They are met by carlito, a well known baseball coach in Guatuco.

Carlito (in Spanish): hello! Welcome, has anyone here ever played baseball before?

Everyone raised their hands.

Carlito: who wants to be first to bat?

Diddy steps forward a baseball bat firmly grasped in his hand, standing in front of a ball launching machine. He appears to be ready to bat however the alcohol in his system may impair his consentration. The first ball is launched, the chimpanzee takes a swing at the ball and he strikes out.

Carlito: STRIKE 1!

Another ball is launched and the Kong takes yet another swing at it, missing the swing again.

Carlito: STRIKE 2!

The coach then goes to Diddy, realizing why he kept striking out when he did.

Carlito(in Spanish): Young man, are you drunk?

Diddy: _no siree!_

Carlito knew that monkey was drunk; he could smell the vodka from his breath. He knew just what needed to be done.

Carlito: you with the green you're up next.

Luigi stepped up to bat. The machine is launching ball after ball and the green plumber was hitting ball after ball. After that it was Yoshi who had strike after strike; mainly because he, like Diddy Kong before him was intoxicated and as a result his session ended early. Last up was goomba, who was very small and stubby. Although he appeared to be weak, he was very determined to hit any and every ball that came his way. The balls were launched from the machine and the stubby creature started swinging, hitting some balls and missing others. At the end of his session, it was lunch time. The four contestants sat at a nearby table to be served a delicious meal.

Luigi: I'm quite surprised to see you in the box, Yoshi. You are one of the strongest players on the red team. What happened?

Yoshi: I did mess up pretty bad in the challenge.

Luigi (puzzled): so bad that the other's put you in the box?

Yoshi: Yeah, some team. They did this bullshit behind our backs.

Secret interview (Luigi)

"That doesn't sound like Mario and toad. Having a secret vote plotting against their friend? Something seems a little wishy-washy."

Diddy: our so called team held a meeting last night and voted us in! We didn't even know about until we had the vault today.

Goomba: I understand them putting you in the box Diddy, you did try to throw the challenge.

Diddy: who said I was throwing the challenge!?

Goomba: We all saw you up there; I didn't look like you were even trying.

Secret interview (Diddy)

"Oh, hell no! Goomba is NOT calling me out in front of Luigi! It's on now!"

Diddy: how the fuck was I not trying at least I went in there!

Goomba:yea you went up there and fucked it up for us losing to Junior of all people; either you're a weak little bitch or you were throwing the challenge!

Diddy (to Luigi): do you hear this? This idiot will say anything just to save his own ass!

Goomba: so what at least I keep it real! (Turns to Luigi) You can't trust anyone who hangs around Dixie! That's right he is in cahoots with Dixie and dry bones!

Secret interview (Luigi)  
"mama mia were not going anywhere with this bickering!"

Diddy: oh yah then how come last elimination you raised your hand for Mario, huh? If you're so damn loyal why did you say that you were down with us!? Whose side are you on!?(Turns to Luigi) do you wanna trust someone who could throw you under the bus at any time of the day!?

Luigi: to be perfectly honest, it's between you and yoshi. You two are very strong players and I am not sure that I can take you on later in the game.

Yoshi: Luigi, pal I have never been against you, ever!

Goomba (infuriated): WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU ARE A TWO FACED LITTLE BITCH!

Yoshi: this is an AB conversation so C your way out it!

The waiter brings dessert and a note from master hand. Luigi then reads the note

_Hope you enjoyed your power outing but it is almost time for elimination; you may now pick one person for more one on one time, please ask the others to leave the table._

Luigi thought about everything he heard. He decided on who he would give his one on one to.

Luigi: I want to talk to Diddy.

Goomba and Yoshi leave the table. At first there is an awkward silence at the lunch table. But then the green clad plumber figures out what he wants to find out.

Luigi: what's this I hear about you being in an alliance with dry bones?

Secret interview (Diddy)

"My alliance will probably kill me for this but I have to save my ass somehow."

Diddy: You probably think that either dry bones or Dixie started that alliance but neither one of them did.

Luigi (curious): really… then who built that alliance?

Diddy: Yoshi came to me and Dixie the first night. He said that he wanted to form an alliance with us and I was like "shouldn't we include Mario and luigi" and he was all: "no, they're huge threats we need to get them out. He told us that if we don't join his alliance that he would get us sent home blah, blah, blah, blah. Yoshi is the fakest one in this house; he doesn't deserve to win.

On the other side of the field yoshi and goomba were semi-eavesdroping on their conversation. It didn't take long for the green dinosaur to realize that his friend had thrown him under the bus.

Secret interview (Yoshi)

"I thought diddy was my friend! But it looks to me like he's playng the game-and playing well!"

Luigi: very interesting.

Secret interview (luigi)

"I thought me and Yoshi were cool but he's been plotting against us the whole time. At this point I'm not so sure what to think about any of them."

* * *

The gang headed back to the mansion to prepare for elimination. Luigi, stressed out from the events of today and unsure of his decision goes to DK, Toadette and Rosalina for help.

Luigi: I found out some interesting things about all of them.

Toadette: really? What?

Luigi: it turns out that Goomba is on the fence, Diddy and Yoshi are Aligned with boo, dry bones and Dixie.

Toadette: Are you serious? I mean diddy I get but I thought you and Yoshi were friends.

Luigi: me, too but Diddy told me everything that was going on.

Rosalina: I believe that Yoshi is a traitor and should go home,

Toadette: exactly!

DK: no send home diddy, send home puny goomba man!

Luigi: I'll think about it, I might send him home.

MEANWHILE…

Boo, dry bones, Dixie and yoshi were in the room discussing the events of the power outing.

Dixie: Yoshi, you are pretty quiet. What happened today?

Yoshi: diddy got the one on one.

Dixie: yah.

Yoshi: he told Luigi about our alliance.

Dixie: what the hell?

Secret interview (Dixie)  
"OOH you are so dead diddy! All you had to do was keep your shut! And now thanks to you, Yoshi might go home!

Boo: he's a traitor, and if luigi keeps him no offense but he's out of the alliance and he's going to be the next to leave Mexico.

Secret Interview: boo

"Anyone who betrays me will go home regardless."

* * *

THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY

The remaining players head to the yard in those same benches. Yoshi, Goomba and Diddy Kong are standing before the paymaster, Luigi. Next to the green plumber was master hand.

M.H: good evening money lovers.

Everyone: good evening.

M.H: welcome to your second elimination ceremony. We have Goomba, Diddy Kong and Yoshi standing here, Luigi is the paymaster and one of them will be spending their last night in Mexico. Luigi, who do you want to receive their first check?

Secret interview (luigi)

"This decision really wasn't hard for me at all. I know exactly who I want to send home."

Luigi: Master, I will not waste any time with this decision, the first check that I'm giving away, I want you to stamp it void.

Everyone: ­­*gasps*

Luigi: Diddy step forward.

The Kong steps forward, a nervous wreck.

Luigi: Diddy, you told me a lot of things today, things that I never thought was going on .

You revealed to me about Yoshi starting an alliance with you and saying that If you didn't join him he would send you home. And I believe that you are loyal. However, if the alliance was meant to be a secret, and you exposed it, that means you threw your friend under the bus; if that is the case then if I form an alliance with you would you turn on me to save yourself?

Diddy: truth? No I would not.

Luigi: you just proved to me that you can't be trusted; diddy you're check is void.

DIddy: okay

Master hand voids diddy's check and before he exits he gets a goodbye hug from Dixie.

Dixie (whispers): Ima send him home for you, okay?

Diddy Kong exits with his voided check.

Final words (diddy)

"Yoshi can go to hell for all I care, he may have all these other people brainwashed but now everyone knows what a snake he is. My only regret is that I couldn't take that backstabber with me."

Secret interview (Goomba)

"Ha! Diddy's betrayal came back to bite him on the ass!"

M.H: alright, goomba, Yoshi come get your checks. Anything you have to say?

Both: thanks.\

M.H: now put your checks in the strongbox and get some sleep because you have a challenge tomorrow.

The remaining players return to the mansion.

Chapter 5 owari

A/n: Next time on Mario I love money:

The red team schemes to get Yoshi in the box

Mario: we throw the next challenge and get that snake in the box.

The challenge will be a mouthful

M.H: this next challenge is called the KISS-OFF

But is the challenge too much for some of our money lovers

Unknown: it a problem. I can't do it.

There it is yet another chapter; chapter 6 will be up next week. See ya one more thing please, review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: What's up folks I'm here with the first two losers of Mario I Love Money! For those of you who don't know those losers are Birdo and Diddy Kong.**

**Diddy: we're not losers! We're winner challenged!**

**Me:okay, winning challenged cast members of Mario I love money. How has life been treating you guys since you were voted off?**

**Birdo: not much has changed. I'm still unemployed and broke.**

**Diddy: and I am still in debt.**

**Me: is there anything you'd like to say to the other cast members?**

**Birdo: waluigi if you're watching this… FUCK YOU!**

**Diddy: hey yoshi! You suck!**

**Birdo(frustrated) take it back monkey boy**

**Diddy: no! (Voices overlapping with the argument and the security shy guy step in.**

**Me: okay here we are with chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Previously on Mario I Love Money

**With the possiblility of elimination Yoshi and Diddy drown their fear away in alcohol. But the alcohol only impaired their performance on the power outing.**

**My only warning: if you don't wanna see any butt kissing, please click on something else.**

**Goomba stands up to diddy and Yoshi**

Goomba: I understand them putting you in the box Diddy, you did try to throw the challenge.

Diddy: who said I was throwing the challenge!?

Goomba: We all saw you up there; I didn't look like you were even trying.

Diddy: how the fuck was I not trying at least I went in there!

Goomba: yea you went up there and fucked it up for us losing to Junior of all people; either you're a weak little bitch or you were throwing the challenge!

Diddy (to Luigi): do you hear this? This idiot will say anything just to save his own ass!

Goomba: so what at least I keep it real! (Turns to Luigi) You can't trust anyone who hangs around Dixie! That's right he is in cahoots with Dixie and dry bones!

Goomba (infuriated): WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU ARE A TWO FACED LITTLE BITCH!

Yoshi: this is an AB conversation so C your way out it!

**Diddy gets the one on one and backstabs his way out of the game.**

Chapter summary: Now that Yoshi's alliance with the black team is out in the open. A frustrated Mario will do anything to get rid of his former friend, even throw a challenge. Romance blossoms between opposite team members; a challenge so mouth watering, it ends up being too much for some money lovers. Plans are made to put team members in the box; an ultimatum is made for one team member; an alliance is broken at a heated vault ceremony and master hand has a surprise for elimination! Make that a double whammy! Plus one player quits under pressure

* * *

Mario I Love money

Chapter 6 Kiss my ass

AFTER THE ELIMIATION CEREMONY

With yet another member of her alliance gone Dixie begins to question boo loyalty.

Secret interview Dixie

"First birdo and now diddy! Two of my dearest friends were bounced from the game. At this point I'm not sure if boo is completely loyal to me."

With those thoughts she goes to their room and breeches her concerns.

Dixie (to boo): you know that I have been loyal to you since this game started right?

Boo: yah.

Dixie: and you know that if I'm paymaster you will never go home.

Boo: of course.

Dixie: I was just wondering, if you become team captain andyour team wins and I end up in the box, are you gonna save me?

Secret interview (boo)

"So Dixie comes to me and she wants to know that if I'm paymaster and she's in the box if I'll save her. My answer…"

Boo: if you're loyal to me, I'm loyal to you.

Dixie exits

Boo (to hammer bro): if Dixie does what we want and ends up in the box anyway does she get a free pass?

Hammer: I say we drop her. She no more use to us.

Boo: Dixie has been loyal to me from day one and I feel that she will continue to be trustworthy to us.

Hammer: maybe but what happens if she gets poisoned by Mario and those guys.

Boo: then we dump her

Secret interview (hammer bro)

"Our alliance is looking pretty good. We have myself, boo, dry bones, yoshi, Dixie, Koopa, goomba, bowser, and BJ; our alliance is solid but goomba is the one question mark. And number wise we need a few more people from the red team to outnumber Mario's alliance. I have one person in mind. And P.S, Dixie is becoming less and less useful by the days."

Meanwhile hammer bro leaves boo's room to go to his own, well technically all the new people have one room and he share his bed with tiny Kong. Tiny and hammer bro were hot for each other since the day that they met. No one knew of their relationship yet. Hammer bro enters the room where he sees his squeeze tiny Kong laying on the bed. The small creature lies down next to her.

Hammer: hey.

Tiny (playfully): where have you been all night? (They start making out; unaware that the red team is watching from a distance.)

Secret interview (toad):

"After seeing hammer bro and tiny together, I'm starting to think she's with the other side."

Secret interview (daisy)

"Great! Just great! Now I have to deal with this girl falling in love, what the hell? I thought this was MARIO I LOVE MONEY not MARIO I LOVE HAMMER BRO man! (Wave her hand down)

Secret interview (hammer bro)

"I don't care what our teams thought about us getting together! I like tiny and she likes me simple as that; if you don't like it, oh well."

* * *

THE MARIO BROS. ROOM

Mario was conspicuously upset about what was revealed during that night. He found out that Yoshi his once loyal friend had betrayed him from day one. Shocked and dismayed, the red clad plumber makes a proposal that many of his team members question.

Mario: we throw the next challenge and get that snake in the box.

Wario: well Mario! I never thought I'd hear you talk about throwing a challenge.

Mario: we have to! If what diddy told Luigi is true, then Yoshi is the world biggest traitor and there for we have to throw the next challenge no matter what it is and send him home!!

Peach (to Mario): but what if yoshi is throwing the challenge trying to send you home?

Mario: like it matters. We have the majority so either way that dino devil is done! We have to forfeit this challenge and hope that either DK or Rosie is the paymaster.

Secret interview (Mario)

"Yoshi has to go! And we need to forfeit this challenge for that to happen! It won't be a problem because my alliance is solid. We have me, peach, daisy, Wario, Waluigi, my brother, toad, toadette, Rosalina, DK, Tiny Kong and goomba. At this rate yoshi and Dixie are finished."

Toad and daisy enter the room.

Toad: guys we have some bad news, it turns out tiny's with the other team.

Mario (bewildered): what do you mean?

Daisy: she and hammer bro have something going on and we all know that boyfriend/girlfriend is just another way of saying alliance.

Mario: mama mia! (Drops on the bed)

Secret interview (Mario)

"Great! The black team poisoned one of my allies! Game on!"

Peach: I know this is really disappointing for you, daisy. After all tiny is your friend.

Daisy: she was until she hooked up with that…thing!

Secret interview (daisy)

"I love tiny but she is being brainwashed by hammer bro. we have to break them up if we're going to survive.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

The remaining cast awakened after a night of planning for the next challenge. It may have been a new day but the motives were the same especially for some of the players.

Toadette(to DK): the best thing we can do right now is to win every challenge so we don't end up in the box tomorrow.

DK: we win next challenge and red team goes home. But what happen if we lose next challenge.

Toadette: if we lose me, Rosalina and either you or luigi are gonna be in that box and one of US will go home! We're the only good guys on the team so if we keep winning we stay safe.

DK: okay we keep winning and you team captain.

Secret interview (toadette)

"Rosalina and I are the only girls on the black team so if we lose they'll vote us in the box along with maybe Luigi or donkey Kong. And since both of them are guys and stronger than us they'll go home and if Mario or daisy is the paymaster then some one stronger than me will have to go home and that's Rosie."

MH (Over the loud speaker): ATTENTION MONEY LOVERS! PUT ON YOUR TEAM UNIFORMS, AND CHOOSE YOUR TEAM CAPTAIN ANDYOUR PARTNERS AND MEET ME FOR THE SIT E OF YOUR NEXT MOUTHWATERING CHALLENGE! ONE MORE THING NO PLAYER CAN BE TEAM CAPTAIN TWICE IN A ROW

Everyone in the mansion looks confused. Donkey Kong scratched his head in confusion.'

Secret interview:DK

"I think master hand smoking poison ivy."

While changing into their team uniforms, both teams were discussing their strategies for the challenge.

Mario: anyone wants to volunteer for team captain.

Wario raised his hand

Mario: we all agree that Wario's captain?

The red team nod's their heads. Meanwhile the black team is deciding on captain.

Junior: dad, you wanna be captain?

Bowser: sure, winning three in a row is gonna be easy with me as the captain!

Secret interview (Bowser)

"I HAD to take the leadership role. It's the only way to continue our winning streak against the other team and really everyone else is lame anyway."

In nearly no time at all, the pair ups were chosen, some based on strategy others based on friendship and since both teams had an odd number of players, one person from each team had to sit out.

**Red team pairs**

**Mario x peach**

**Wario x daisy**

**Dixie x yoshi**

**Toad x tiny**

**Odd man out: goomba**

Secret interview: goomba

"I'm starting to realize that my team doesn't trust me. I feel as though I am not in an alliance."

Secret interview (toad)

"I decided to be tiny's partner so that I could keep an eye on her. I need to know for sure if she is with us or them.

**Black team pairs**

**Waluigixluigi**

**toadettexJunior**

**Dry bonesxhammer bro**

**Bowserxrosalina**

**Koopa and DK**

**ODD MAN OUT: BOO**

Secret interview: boo

"Why do I have to sit out? Just cause I'm a ghost? How prejudice!"

* * *

The money lovers pull up to what looks like a vineyard with restaurant tables covering the green field. There are plates with tops on them and nine tables for to and two tables for one. Some tables were red and some tables were black

Secret interview (wario)

"This is an eating challenge? There is no way in hell I would throw an eating contest, sorry Mario."

Master hand arrives in style as usual.

MH: GOOD MORNING MONEY LOVERS PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND GET INTO POSITION FOR NEXT CHALLENGE.

The gang sits down in their designated seats. Still confused about what kind of sick and twisted challenge master hand has concocted for them on this hot day in huatuco.

MH: if you will please take you tops off.

Secret interview ( Wario)

"This is gonna be good!"

The money lovers remove the tops from their platters to see some lipstick and pairs of Speedos

Everyone: what the fuck!?

MH: this challenged is called the KISS OFF!

Everyone in the room looked at each other with shock and disgust. Some weren't too upset about who they were matched up with but when it came to luigi and waluigi it was a different story. They were completely dumfounded by the situation and everyone, including master hand burst out in hysterical laughter. The very thought of the idea of the two arch enemies locking lips was not just hysterical it was a phenomenal event that could happen only once in ten lifetimes.

Secret interview (Goomba)

"(LHAO) OH…MY…GOD! THEY HAVE TO(continues laughing) AH MAN! I FELL SORRY FOR THEM!"

The laughing continues.

Secret interview (waluigi)

"What the hell? I have to kiss a guy?! And of all guys…LUIGI!! HELL NO, I AM NOT DOING THIS!"

Dixie raises her hand.

Dixie: what's with the panties?

MH: you will face off in a lip to cheek kiss of. The butt cheek that is.

The entire cast started to laugh even harder. It was even more hilarious the second time around; Of course more embarrassing for the green plumber.

Luigi: I am not kissing a guy!

Waluigi: for once, I'm with you!

MH: of course you also have the option of lip to lip action as well. Here are the rules, at the sound of the horn you will all kiss in either lip to cheek or lip to lip format, whichever you choose, you may not have any other physical contact with your partner; and to add difficulty you all must stand on these balance beams. If you fall off the balance beams or if you stop kissing, you are out of the challenge. The pair kissing wins immunity for their team. The losers will have to go into the vault tomorrow. And the vault will be a double whammy.

Everyone: huh?

MH:*sighs* that means that two of you will go home tomorrow night.

The whole cast screams in fear. It can't be true. Two people going home at the same time. For some it means the end of a dream. For others it means the end of an alliance.

Secret interview (Mario)

"Perfect, if we are successful at losing, then Dixie and yoshi will be bounced tonight, bye- bye, traitors!"

Secret interview (Dixie)  
"we have to win this challenge or our team will be cut in like half."

Secret interview (Luigi)  
"looks like if I want immunity, I have to kiss… oh dear god) him."

MH (over his microphone): money lovers take your positions!

The players got into position for the challenge. Some put on the Speedos and lipstick and bent over, and a small few stood on the balance beam for some lip action. Things did not too good for the red team; who has lost two challenges in a row. If they lose again, their goose is finally cooked.

MH: 5...4…3…2…1…KISS! (Blows the horn)

Luigi: it's a problem, I can't do it.

MH: Luigi and Waluigi are out! They refuse to kiss!

The arch enemies took a seat on at a nearby table. It was a bad start for the black team but it would only get worse. Koopa troopa pushed DK off the balance beam and ran.

Koopa: I'm not kissing no monkey butt so fuck it!

MH: Kooopa troopa and DK are out. Kooopa pushed his partner off the balance beam.

Secret interview:Dixie

"Looks like we have a head start!"

Secret interview (Bowser)

"We're dropping like flies. At this rate the red team might get lucky and win this. I CANNOT LET MARIO WIN!"

The kiss off continued with the remaining couples still kissing. The head start that the red team had would continue to help them when dry bones makes one fatal mistake.

MH: HAMMER BRO AND DRY BONES ARE OUT! DRY BONES SPANKED HAMMERS ASS! THE ONLY COUPLES LEFT ON THE BLACK TEAM ARE BOWSER AND ROSALINA AND JUNIOR AND TOADETTE!

Secret interview (toadette)

"This is bad. Now it's up to me and rosie to win this. Or we will be bounced!"

But soon the red team's head start would end. Especially after a few minutes some of the red team members were getting tired.

Wario and daisy began to have trouble standing on the beam. Because the weight ratio was uneven, daisy fell off of the beam onto wario and both fell to the ground.

MH: DAISY AND WARIO ARE OUT! THEY FELL OFF OF THE BALANCE BEAM!

Master hand looks over to the left only to see toads lips slip off of tiny Kong's.

MH: TOAD AND TINY ARE OUT! SO IT'S TWO TO TWO! WAIT A MINUTE…

The host watched Rosalina fall flat on her behind off of the beam.

MH: BOWSER AND ROSALINA ARE OUT!

Rosalina's star friends help her get up and escort her to a nearby bench.

The kiss off continued with Mario and peach, Dixie and yoshi and Bowser Jr. and toadette it seemed like the red team was a shoe in. until Mario began having trouble on the balance beam. The beam began to wobble and shake. Mario did the best he could to stay up there only to have more difficulty. And the pressure both teams was putting on him wasn't helping at all.

Red team: COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT!

Black team: FALL OFF, FALL OFF!

.

The voices overlapped and Mario started to wobble even more. The plumber did his best not to touch the ground or his princess but to no avail. His hands fell to the ground.

MH:Mario and peach are out of the challenge and oh wait a minute!

Toadette falls backwards onto Junior and they fall to the ground.

MH: GAME OVER! RED TEAM WINS! THE RED TEAM HAS FINALLY WON A CHALLENGE AND THEY ARE SAFE FROM ELIMINATION! WARIO SINCE YOU WERE THE RED TEAM CAPTAIN THAT MEANS THAT YOU ARE THE PAYMASTER!

Red team: woohoo!

Wario: master, if it's okay with you, I would like to turn all of my paymaster duties to another team member.

Daisy: you can' do that! (Turns to master hand) can he?

Master hand's cell phone rings. He answers the phone then hangs up.

MH: I just got a call from the author and she said that it's allowed. So wario who would you like to make paymaster?

Wario: Tiny Kong!

MH: okay then, so tiny, you are the paymaster and you will decide who will be bounced tomorrow night. Remember you will be eliminating two people so choose wisely.

Black team I will see you at the vault.

Secret interview (boo)

"This sucks now one of _us_ is going home! I just pray that its either luigi or donkey kong and no one from my alliance."

* * *

AFTER THE CHALLENGE

The gang returns to the mansion with the red team going to celebrate their very first challenge victory. Mario on the other hand was happy that they won but pissed that his archenemies who were once his friends are immune to elimination.

Secret interview (Mario)

" this victory is very bittersweet. On one hand I'm happy that we won but at the same time, yoshi is safe and wario made tiny paymaster WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! What is he up to?"

THE MARIO BROS. ROOM

Mario: wario, why did you make tiny paymaster?

Wario: I did that as a test, to see if our suspicions are right.

Mario: you still think that tiny is working for the black team?

Wario: I wanna believe that she's not but with the rumors about her and hammer bro getting together; I need to know if she's loyal to us. Think about if anyone in boo's alliance is in the box and she doesn't send them home, that means she is in their alliance.

Mario: good point. My other concern is goomba. He's been playng both sides since the day he got here.

Wario: right now our team is safe let's watch the black team fall apart.

Mario:yeah.*laughs*

Secret interview (Wario)

"I can't wait to see hammer bro go home cause well, I hate him"

Meanwhile in the new players' room, things were not looking good for the black team. Two people were gonna go home. It was a hard decision to decide who they would put up for elimination. As for toadette and Rosalina they knew they would automatically be in the box because of the team's sexist thoughts.

Toadette: we're fucked. Bottom line we're fucked. They think that we're the weakest and we will go home.

Rosalina: something tells me we are safe for now.

Toadette: how, they think we suck.

Rosalina: perhaps. But Koopa sabotaged our team by pushing DK off so if he and some one else goes in the box with us, and tiny is the paymaster so either way we're safe and whoever else that's in the box will go home.

Toadette: all we have to do is get a swing vote. I have some one in mind.

Secret interview (toadette)

"If we can get Junior to vote with us were fine. TIME TO PARTY WITH THE RED TEAM!"

LATER THAT NIGHT…

The red team is celebrating their very first victory since they started the game. Drinking, playing some games anything one can imagine.

Daisy: Luigi, truth or dare?

Luigi: dare.

Daisy: I dare you to . . . give me a kiss.

The green clad plumber leans forward and they start to make out.

The game of truth or dare went on and they kept doing ridiculous dares into the night.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY IN THE VAULT

The black team enters the vault all of them glaring at Kooopa troopa who they believed were at fault for the challenge loss.

Secret interview (Koopa)

"The only way I can stay safe is by stalling the vote. I just don't wanna be in that box. That is never ever fun."

Secret interview (dry bones)

"I am hella nervous about today because I know that I could end up possibly going home tonight. I just hope that if I do, Koopa goes with me.

Secret interview(toadette)

"I don't care what rosie says, we are so screwed."

Master hand enters the room.

MH: GOOD MORNING BLACK TEAM. YOU'RE NOT HERE OFTEN BUT HERE THE RUB. SINCE YOU LOST TODAY'S CHALLENGE YOU MUST PUT 4 TEAMMATES UP FOR ELIMINATION; YOU WILL HAVE 15 MINUTES TO DO SO. IF YOU DO NOT COME UP WITH A DECISION IN THE ALOTTED TIME, THE RED TEAM WILL COME IN HERE AND MAKE THAT DECISION FOR YOU. TIME STARTS…NOW.

One minute passed and no one said anything, two minutes passed still silence, three minutes passed and still everyone in the vault was quiet until Bowser finally spoke.

Bowser: who wants Koopa in the box?

Every team member raised their hand. Koopa was furious.

Koopa: what the crap, boo you were supposed to be my friend! Why did you vote for me!

Boo: you went against me and no one goes against _me!_ Got that?

Koopa: oh shut up! You think you have the whole world under your translucent thumb well you don't and you will be next! Believe it!

MH: koopa your check is in the strongbox. (Puts his check in the box)

Koopa: this is a fucking travesty! I cannot believe that all of you just voted me off the team! YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THIS I QUIT! MASTER JUST VOID MY CHECK PLEASE I AM DONE WITH THIS GAME AND I AM DONE WITH THESE PEOPLE!  
MH: are you sure?

Koopa: Yes, I'm sure. Just do it! Please!

Master hand voids koopa's check and he exits the house.

Final words (koopa)

"It was getting too hectic in there and you know what? That black team can kiss my ass!"

Meanwhile the vault continues and Rosalina puts her self in the box.

Then when the votes continued it came down to dry bones and all pandemonium broke loose. Everyone except boo and hammer bro raised their hand for the turtle.

And finally hammer bro was in the box. Master hand calls the red team into the vault.

MH: red team, precisely tiny kong, the first person up for elimination is, Rosalina.

The next person up for elimination is…toadette

The third person up for elimination is… dry bones

And the last person up for elimination is… hammer bro.

Secret interview (tiny)

"How did hammer bro get into the box?"

MH: tiny you will be going on a power outing with these four people and will decide which 2 to bounce.

Chapter 6 owari

Whew. There It is chapter 6. Tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on Mario I Love money:

Mario and the gang schemed to throw the challenge to eliminate Yoshi.

Love blossomed between hammer bro and Tiny Kong.

The KISS OFF was too much for Luigi and the black team's lack of balance and Loyalty put them in the vault.

In a surprise turn of events, Koopa Troopa was stabbed in the back, forcing him to quit.

4 people are in the box and two will be bounced.

Chapter summary: with Toadette, Rosalina, Hammer bro and dry bones up for elimination, and tiny as the paymaster, all bets are off. Tiny gives dry bones an offer he can't refuse one player is eliminated from the game.

Mario belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto.

Mario I Love money

Chapter 7: the monarchy rises

* * *

AFTER THE VAULT

With what just happened in the vault, the black team's confidence in their winning streak and loyalty in each other was proven wrong. With Koopa gone, Boo wonders how his alliance will hold up under the intense pressure. Two of his strongest allies Dry bones and hammer bro are at risk of going home and there is a 50/50 chance that they both might go home.

Secret interview (Boo)

"This is bad, this is very bad. My two best friends are in the box and if either one of them gets eliminated I'll be devastated."

Meanwhile, Toadette and Rosalina began to prepare for the worse as they get ready for their power outing with tiny. With her loyalty already in question, Toadette devises a plan to save herself and her friend.

Toadette: we have to convince tiny to send home dry bones and hammer bro. they're ten times stronger than we are so if tiny is smart, she'll eliminate them.

Rosalina: but what if what the others said is true about her and hammer bro? She won't eliminate him so it may come down to us and dry bones.

Secret interview (toadette)

"Crap, I forgot about that rumor! If that is true, then Rosie and I are screwed!"

DRY BONES AND HAMMER BRO'S ROOM

Dry bones and hammer bro were in the room freaking out about how the votes turned out. Hammer bro acted as if he didn't have much to worry about but dry bones on the other hand was freaking the hell out, as if he knew whose check was going to get voided.

Dry bones (panicking): I know I'm going home, I know. Nobody can tell me that I'm not going home unless Jesus himself comes down and says "dry bones you're not going home" I know I'm going home.** (1)**

Hammer: calm down buddy, you have nothing to worry about. I can convince tiny to send the girls home and keep you in the game.

Dry bones: easy for you to say, she's your girl and you know that You are safe.

Hammer: in the box, _no one_ is safe.

Tiny Kong enters the room accompanied by the girls.

Tiny: it's time to go everyone.

With that tiny and the group left for their power outing. It was a long and heat filled drive through Mexico. The van then pulled up to what looked like an outside dinner theatre with mariachi singers in the front of what appeared to be a stage. The mariachi band was playing their music and sang as they all danced to it. Not to mention that it was a very beautiful day, the sun was shining and the beautiful mariachi music of Mexico was playing. The money lovers were having a good time. However, they almost forgot that there was an elimination coming up after the blissful day. But that wonderful day would soon be ruined by an unfortunate accident.

_**Thud!**_

Suddenly a loud thud could be heard from hundreds of feet away. Everyone rushed over only to find an injured toadette on the ground. It appeared that she twisted her ankle and the injury must have felt serious as well; since she was crying.**(2)**

Tiny: OMG, OMG, OMG!

Secret interview (tiny)

"Oh…my… god. I was so not expecting this not now. Damn it why did someone have to get hurt now?"

Rosalina and Hammer bro tried to help Toadette up and help her walk to the table.

Hammer: you gonna be alright?

Toadette: I think so!

Dry bones looks over at the injured girl and scoffs in amusement.

Secret interview (dry bones)

"Toadette that was the fakest fall I have ever seen in my freaking life. There is no way you're hurt that bad."

Shortly after, an ambulance arrived to take a look at toadette ankle. Thankfully it was not broken however she did sprain it. The doctor then gave toadette this advice.

Doctor: the best thing for you to do right now is to not stay on your leg to long. If you must walk or do challenges that involve you standing or running, try not put too much pressure on your leg.

The doctor then puts a bandage around her leg and rides off in the ambulance. When all of this was over it was already lunch time. The gang was having red beans and rice and chicken quesadillas for lunch. Tiny only took the red beans and rice, since she was a vegetarian. Everyone had the rice, beans and the quesadillas. This was the time for the money lovers to get down to business and make their final pleas to the paymaster.

Tiny: Dry bones, why should I keep you as oppose to the rest of them?

Dry bones: You might think that I 'm the strongest person here but as strong as I am physically, I can see myself going against someone who is weaker than me and the only people here that might be able to beat me are you and maybe hammer bro.

Tiny: But what if my team asks you to throw challenges, are you gonna do it?

Dry bones (flustered): uhh…

Secret interview (dry bones)

"There is no way in hell I would throw a challenge unless there was someone on my team that I wanted gone who I thought was a threat."

Dry bones: maybe… who do you want gone from my team?

Tiny: don't know yet but I'll tell you later if I decide to keep you here.

Tiny then turns to Rosalina.

Tiny: Rosie, I don't know very much about you other than you is the weakest player on your team. So why should I keep someone as weak and defenseless as _you?_

Rosalina: I may be weak physically but I am very intelligent, plus I'm loyal and I can help you get rid of anyone you want off the black team. I feel like as women we should stick together. It's very unfortunate that two people must go home.

Tiny: yeah what the hell was master hand thinking?

Hammer: he must be on crack or have tourettes syndrome or something.

They all laugh and the waiter appears with a note on the platter.

_You may now pick one person to have more one on one time with. Please ask the others to leave._

The Kong thought and thought about who she would give the fifteen minutes to. She and hammer bro were tight so there was no need for him to have a one on one. But there were three people on the power outing she new hardly anything about but she need assurance from some of the team members but one In particular.

Tiny: dry bones, can I talk to you for a few minutes?

Dry bones: sure.

The other wait by the van as dry bones has his one on one.

Tiny: U know that you and boo are supposed to be good friends and all, but in the battle for one million dollars things will get ugly and at some point, he'll turn on you. So If I were you I would try to get him out of here.

Dry bones: but, boo has been loyal to me ever since day one. I may seem mean but I am not two faced.

Tiny: I know that so why not include me in your alliance with boo and hammer bro and yoshi and Dixie. This way if one of your teammates turns on you, yoshi Dixie and I can help you get your revenge.

Dry bones: Hmm…a tempting offer…

Secret interview (dry bones)

" so tiny wants in with my alliance, and she says that in case some of the team turns against me that she and Dixie will have my back… it might be a good idea to have her in the alliance."

Tiny: I think it's time to get back to the house.

* * *

The money lovers return from the power outing to find an unexpected guest waiting outside of the mansion for them. Everyone was standing outside sitting on the benches and master hand was in front of the strongbox. Standing next to him was a tall, slender woman. None of them had even the slightest clue what was going on.

Secret interview (toadette)

" okay so we're coming back to the house and I see that it looks like the elimination ceremony has already been set up. What in the world is going on"

MH: good afternoon money lovers.

With puzzled looks on their faces, the group reluctantly greets their host.

Everyone: good evening.

MH: standing next to me is the author of this story, Ms. Animediva. She is here because I have yet another new rule for this game that I didn't know was an official rule until now.

Animediva: yeah the rule where only one person is allowed to go home unless a challenge automatically DQ'S a player from the competition!

MH: right… sorry boss.

Animediva:I'll be going now, you be good now master hand and don't break anymore of my rules.

Animediva exits. Soon after the elimination ceremony begins.

MH: well you heard it straight from the horse's mouth; only one person can go home, it will be either toadette, Rosalina, hammer bro or dry bones. Tiny who do want to come up here and receive their first check?

Secret interview (tiny):

I can't believe that we're doing this damn elimination now! This is what we get for listening to our stupid host! Oh well.

Tiny: hammer bro come get your check.

Not one person in the yard was even slightly surprised by the result. They knew tiny wouldn't eliminate hammer bro. hammer bro took his check and he and tiny started making out. Half of all the contestants got pretty grossed out by the sight.

Secret interview (daisy)

"Tiny and hammer bro make the absolute worst couple ever. They are just disgusting together."

MH: tiny who do you want to come up here and receive their next check?

Tiny: she may have had an unfortunate accident earlier today but she does have strong will so for that reason and that reason alone I want Toadette to get her check.

Toadette steps up , grabs her check and rejoins her team. Only dry bones and Rosalina are left, one of them would stay and the other would be bounced from the game.

MH: now there are two money lovers left, dry bones, Rosalina, for one of you this is your last night in Mexico. Tiny, it's all on you.

Tiny thought as hard as she could about this decision. Does she keep Rosalina because she is weaker or does she honor the deal she made with dry bones? This decision was very hard for a smart Kong like her but it had to me made.

Tiny: Rosalina come here.

Rosalina steps forward her check waiting to be voided or handed to her.

Tiny: Rosalina, you told me that you were the weakest one in this house. And I believe that I _can_ beat you. But I made a deal with someone here and unfortunately, keeping you was not part of that deal…Rosalina your check has to have a void on it, sorry.

Rosalina: okay.

MH: Rosalina (stamps the ckeck) your check is void and it's time for you to bounce

Final words (rosalina)

"it's very dissapointing that I didn't win the money. But I guess that's because I'm manipulative enough."

Dry bones: tiny, about your offer, I'll accept it.

Dry bones takes his check then rejoins the blackt team. surprised by the outcome of the elimination boo sighs in relief.

Rosalina exits as wario shakes his head in disbelief. Then turns to Mario.

Wario(to Mario): clear message sent.

MH: everyone get some rest because you have another challenge tomorrow.

Seecret interview (Daisy)  
"It looks like tiny has gone to the dark side of this game. if its war that the black team wants then I'll let 'em have it a hundredfold! game on!"

Chapter 7 owari

Sorry that chapter didn't turn out so good I was really hungry and when I'm hungry its hard to focus. The next one will be better promise.

Next time on Mario I love money

Tiny crosses over to the dark side.

Tiny: with this new alliance I know I'm safe.

A challenge makes the battle field explode

MH: this next challenge is called DODGE BOMB

And one player's disloyalty costs a team the challenge

???: OH MY GOD HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!?


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, chapter 8 of Mario I love money. Sorry about the delay, I had a lot to do the past two weeks and I haven't had time. Plus I was focusing on some of my other stories. Well the semester is officially over now and I will be posting a wave of fics so get ready!

Previously on Mario I love Money

The gang goes on their power outing to plead their cases.

Tiny makes dry bones an offer he can't refuse, unfortunately part of that deal was sending Rosalina packing.

Now that tiny has joined their alliance how will the red team survive the division?

Mario I Love Money

Chapter 8

All is fair in money and war

* * *

The money lovers were all at the table eating their home-cooked dinner. Since the vault ceremony took place during the afternoon, they had to have dinner and get ready for battle once again because master hand announced that he had another challenge set up for the night. It would be impossible for them to do a challenge at night. Or was it?

During the dinner there was a chill of silence that filled the air. The red team was completely divided and the black team turned on each other as well. The game was just beginning and the new alliances were getting prepared to take over the house.

Secret Interview (tiny) "with this new alliance I know I'm safe."

Peach, Daisy and toadette all glared at their new archenemy who was once their comrade.

Secret interview (daisy)

"I feel betrayed by tiny, I thought she had my back but it looks like she's just as two-faced as the rest of them.

Secret interview (Yoshi)

"This game is all about numbers and we are slowly getting them. We just need one more person from the red team and we are unstoppable."

Once everyone ate their dinner there was an announcement over the speaker.

MH: ATTENTION MONEY LOVERS! ATTENTION MONEY LOVERS! PLEASE PUT ON YOUR TEAM UNIFORMS, CHOOSE YOUR TEAM CAPTAINS AND MEET ME FOR YOUR NEXT EXPLOSIVE CHALLENGE! OH AND GET YOUR BATIHING SUITS TOO!

A shiver of fear struck the contestants. Explosive? This was about to get dangerous.

Mario: explosive, oh no not bob-bombs. I hate those things dammit I can't believe that we're going to be using bob-bombs.

Peach: calm down Mario, I'm sure we will be okay.

Mario: I sure hope so cause If we lose, I'm going home, bottom line.

Peach: I know we'll win again tonight.

Mario: how?

Peach: I'll be the team captain.

Mario, daisy and the whole red team blinked in confusion. Peach, team captain? Those three words did not make any sense when put in the same sentence. But no one really objected either; it was time to see how the princess of mushroom kingdom would fare in a challenge.

Secret interview ( Mario)

"I'm a little worried about today's challenge. Not just because of the bombs but also that peach volunteered to be captain. I hope she doesn't screw up."

The contestants rode the van for about 50 miles before reaching what appeared to be a giant 30 square foot mud pit. Some of them began to realize that whatever the challenge was, it involved bob-bombs and swimming in mud that looked like toilet water covered with liquid feces.

Secret interview (toadette)

"I look around and I see what looks like doo doo and some bob-bombs and bags with money symbols on there and I see that we have swim in this doo-doo while avoiding the bob-bombs and carrying the money bags. That's Kind of hard to do on an injured leg.

MH: good morning money lovers.

Everyone: good morning master hand.

MH: today's challenge is called…DODGE BOMB! HERE'S HOW IT WORKS: EACH TEAM WILL BE SEARCHING FOR THESE MONEYBAGS IN THIS MUD PIT. THERE ARE LOTS OF MONEY BAGS IN HERE BUT ARE ONLY REQUIRED TO GET 10. YOU MUST RETREIVE YOUR MONEY BAG AND GET IT TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD WHILE DODGING THE BOB-BOMB BROTHERS. IF THE BOB-BOMBS HIT THE MONEY BAG THAT BAG IS OUT OF PLAY. THE FIRST TEAM TO GET 10 BAGS IS SAFE FROM THE VAULT FOR TOMORROW AFTERNOON AND LOSERS; WELL THE LOSERS MUST GO IN THE VAULT. SO WHO ARE YOUR TEAM CAPTAINS?

Red team: PEACH

Black team: HAMMER BRO.

* * *

MH: okay at the sound of my horn, get the money bags and watch out for these bob-bombs. On your mark, get set, GO! (Blows his horn.)

At the sound of his horn the challenge began. They all began digging in the mud for the bags of money but to no avail. The mud was much deeper than it looked and the teams spent more time dodging the bob-bombs than searching for the money bags. Toadette was having a difficult time moving around the field in crutches, but she still pushed forward to find a money bag. Suddenly she felt something soft under her crutches. She bent down and picked it up and it was a money bag. She threw the money back up in the air for one of her teammates to catch. Luigi was holding is hands wide open to try to catch the money bag but he was pushed out of the way by his former friend, Yoshi. Yoshi ran as quick as he could to the other side and that was one money bag down for the red team.

Then the challenge went on with two bags being attained by drybones and hammer bro. then the bob-bombs were literally flying all over the sky and falling into the mud. Some of the bags got hit and some of the challengers were hit too. It had already been one hour and the red team was ahead by three bags, the red team had 5 and the black team only had two.

Secret interview (boo)

"Crap, we're behind. We can't lose again we just can't!"

The challenge continued with the money lovers tossing bags in the air and the bob-bombs were flying in the air hitting a few of the bags. The black team started to catch up but they were still trailing the red team.

Tiny: yoshi, I'm open!

Yoshi throws the bag to tiny and she throws it to the other side only for it to get blown up by a following bob-bomb.

Yoshi/tiny: DAMMIT!

The black team catches up even more until they eventually pass the red team with seven bags to five. Some of the red team members were getting concerned and knew that they had to step it up.

Secret interview (Mario)

"We have to win or I'm going home!"

Mario: I got a bag!

Mario skillfully dodges the bob-bombs and the red team catches up. But the black team is still ahead and they plan to keep it that way.

Hammer: DRY BONES, I'M OPEN!

Dry bones throws the bag to hammer bro and it is now a tie eight to eight. It was anyone's game!

Bowser: come on guys we got this!

The game goes on and on with the bags and bob-bombs flying high in the air. But the game finally ended with the red team making one careless mistake. It seemed like tiny was trying to throw daisy the final bag but then it got blown up in the air and the black team was back on their winning streak.

MH: the black team wins!

Black team: WOOOO!

MH: hammer bro, since you were the team captain you are now the paymaster and will ultimately decide who will go home tomorrow night red team I will see you in the vault yet again.

Secret interview (Dixie)

"Everything's going according to plan now we can finally get Mario in the box."

Secret interview (hammer bro)

"ha-ha I'm paymaster now! And my first order of business is to void wario's check. BYE- BYE FAT BOY! HA HA HA!"

The money lovers return to the mansion and catch up on some much needed sleep to find out who among them will be bounced.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

The red team is meeting in Mario's room and Mario and daisy confront tiny about her performance in the challenge.

Mario: what the hell happened! That should have been an easy win but nooooooo, you had to go and throw that bag into a bomb! Why tiny?  
tiny: well sorry if I didn't _see_ the bomb In the sky,

Mario: I don't believe that for one second!

Daisy: yeah we know about you joining the other alliance so why wouldn't you throw the challenge?

Tiny (irritated): so you guys think I threw the challenge, funny you say that because I seem to recall you (pointing at Mario) purposely touching the ground so that we would lose and you could get yoshi outta here.

Daisy was shocked at what she heard and then turned to Mario!

Daisy: you tried to throw that last challenge?!

Mario: she's lying! I NEVER throw challenges!

Voices overlapped as the three began to argue and then the security shy guy had to make a "special appearance "in the mansion again.

* * *

DIXIE'S ROOM

Dixie and yoshi were planning ways to get Mario and everyone in his alliance up for elimination. But it was four against for who would be the swing vote?

Secret interview (yoshi)

"We have gooomba we have tiny we just need one more person to vote our way, but who?"

Dixe: we should try to get either Wario or peach to vote with us. That way, Mario is in the box and hammer bro will send him home.

Yoshi: yeah but hammer bro doesn't like Wario, so for that reason wario might go home.

Dixie: either way we get a strong competitor eliminated. At the end of the day wario is stronger than Mario.

Yoshi: what about peach?

Dixie: I doubt that anyone is going to gun for her. I don't care who else goes in that box as long as it's Mario.

Yoshi: peach is so much more weak minded than Wario so we might be able to get her to vote with us.

Dixie: You talk to wario and I'll talk to peach.

The terrible two hi five each other and commence with their mission.

THE PRINCESSES ROOM

Toad: I want you guys to vote me in the box.

Peach and daisy jumped up in shock.

Daisy: are you freaking kidding me?! There is NO WAY we're sending you home! We need you!

Peach: yeah. You are the only person in our alliance that we trust.

Toad: then trust me now; I want you to tell Mario and wario to vote me in the box. I know yoshi and his alliance will so just put me in there okay.

Peach/Daisy: NO!

Secret interview ( peach)

"What could toad be up to?"

THE MARIO BROS ROOM

Yoshi enters the room as wario eats a double cheeseburger with no lettuce or tomatoes just purely meat and cheese.

Wario: what the fuck do you want dino?

Yoshi: if you wanna stay in this game you'll put Mario in the box.

Wario: why would I put my ally in the box?

Yoshi: two reasons: one he's stronger than you and two, if you don't he'll put you in the box and you'll go home. Have you forgotten whose paymaster?

Wario thought to himself for a moment, he remembered way back to the first day when hammer bro was taunting him.

Wario (thinking): damn he's right!

Secret interview (wario)

"I need to win this money and if it means throwing Mario under the bus. So be it.

* * *

IN THE VAULT

The tension was about ten times thicker in this vault ceremony than any other. There was toad who for some reason wanted to be in the box and Mario's alliance who didn't know that it was ready to crumble at any moment.

MH: good afternoon money lovers. As you know, this is the vault, where you must put three of your teammate's checks into this strongbox. If you cannot come up with a clear consensus the black team will make that decision for you. Time starts…

Toad (interrupting): before you start I just wanna say that I quit.

Everyone:*gasp*

A/N: and…cliffhanger! Man that was an awesome chapter ending! Find out next week if toad really quits. Please review and tell me whether or not I should make him quit. And while you do that I'll be eating at KFC!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I took so long with this update. I was working on quite a few of my other stories so I almost forgot about this one. Anyway find out what happens in the vault.

Previously on Mario I love money

Tiny was confident in her new alliance

Secret Interview (tiny) "with this new alliance I know I'm safe."

In a valiant effort, peach volunteered to be team captain.

The money lovers rolled in mud with bags and dodged bob-bombs. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain when the black team came out of their losing streak.

Mario, tiny and daisy all got into a three way argument

And toad makes a move that shocks the entire red team.

Toad (interrupting): before you start I just wanna say that I quit.

Chapter summary: toad announces his intention to leave the game. However the team discovers that he is not the only one who wants to leave. Master hand has another surprise for the money lovers.

* * *

Chapter 9

What the hell just happened?

The entire room was in absolute shock after hearing that toad wanted to quit. It was almost like they were all dreaming at the same time and the dream had turned into a nightmare. No one really wanted toad to go home. After all, he wasn't the enemy among comrades. Some of his friends tried to talk him out of quitting.

Mario: toad, you can't quit. You're the only sane person left here.

Toad: I know that why I want to _keep_ my sanity! I'm out of this.

Peach: toad no!

Toad exits the room. A second later, Mario and Peach see wario getting ready to leave.

Wario: I'm done with this bullshit.

Wario exits. Then after that Mario leaves as well. The entire red team is completely shocked by the amount of walkouts that just took place.

Secret interview (peach)

"Did we just lose live half the team?"

Peach ran after her friends, hoping to talk some sense into the men. If they all quit at once, the team would be at a terrible disadvantage.

She finally saw them upstairs packing their bags. She ran up the stairs and made her plea.

Peach:come on, guys you cant quit! If you do then we really will lose every single challenge. We can come back from this and I know that after this, we will never lose again. If we just vote those traitors of the show, we won't have to worry about not working as a team anymore. I know we can win the next challenge. You all have something to offer this team. So come on, stay for me. If not for me, then for those million dollars.

Everyone thought for a minute. Are they really going to give up a million dollars just cause of some stupid alliance? They realized that 1 million dollars was on the line! Mario began to realize that no stupid alliance should stop him from achieving his goal. So he unpacked his bags and headed down stairs. So what if he got voted in the box, if he was going down he was going down fighting.

Secret interview (Mario)

"I'm staying here! There's no way I'm gonna let anyone see me on this show as a quitter."

Wario began to unpack as well, he was not sure who he would vote for of if he would vote at all but one was for certain, he won't let his fans see him whimp out.

Secret interview (Wario)

"I'm no quitter. I'm sticking it out until I go home! Even if I do go home, at least I gave it my all!"

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the red team was down stairs waiting, was their going to be a vault today, was anyone going home. No one knew.

Dixie (to yoshi): what do think is gonna happen?

Yoshi: I hope they ALL quit!

Secret interview (Yoshi)

"if they wanna quit let them quit, they're not my friends I wont stop them.

**

* * *

**

BACK AT THE ROOM.

Toad was still packing his bags and refusing to listen to the princess. He kept saying over and over how much he hated the show and wanted to leave while he still had his sanity.

Peach continued to try to convince him not to walk out on the team, only to get this answer yet again. This time toad had had it with the fighting and the drama and was ready to go.

Toad: Princess, I've seen what this game show has done to our friends and even our enemies. Because of this money, everyone is making secret alliances and turning against each other. People have compromised their beliefs, their character and anything that made them remotely likable. Sometimes I think that eventually you will get corrupted by this game, too. All of their morals have been thrown out of the window for the sake of a few bucks. No amount of money is worth me losing my friends. I'm sorry peach but I have to go now.

Peach: I won't get corrupt and neither will you. Please toad you have to stay. If you quit then I'm coming with you.

Toad: no, I want you to stay here and stick it out. I know at least you can get through it.

Peach: toad, please stay. At least for one more challenge. We're already player short already and we can't afford to lose anymore.

Toad:*sigh* fine, I'll stay. But just for you, okay. You and me all we've got is each other.

Then peach and toad headed downstairs to start the voting process. They went one by one to avoid anymore drama.

Peach=0

Toad=0

Daisy=6

Mario=6

Dixie=4

Yoshi=4

Tiny=4

Goomba=8

Wario=5

Only, there would just be more drama.

Secret interview (Mario)

"What the hell is this?! I thought wario and daisy were on MY side!"

Secret interview (daisy)

"So that's the game they wanna play? Fine. We'll see who's going home tonight

Mario:why did you vote for me daisy?

Daisy: because you said you threw the challenge! I don't want anyone on my team throwing challenges. Like some _other _people *points to yoshi*

Wario: I just did what I had to to survive. Survival of the fittest. And right now you don't look so fit.

Mario: You're one to talk

Wario: wanna say that to my face!?

Mario: you ougtta know, fat-ass!

Wario: what did you call me?!

* * *

The fight just dragged on for the entire time that they were in the vault until master hand finally came to a conclusion.

The final vote was decided goomba, Mario and daisy would be put into the box. Out of those three, one of them would be going home. Master hand called the black team into the room and informed them of the three people who would be up for elimination.

MH: black team, specifically hammer bro, the first person up for elimination is…Mario

The second person up for elimination is…goomba

And the final person up for elimination is…daisy.

Some of the black team was shocked to see daisy in the box. Goomba was a given and so was Mario but daisy? Someone made an alliance with someone to pull that off in their opinion.

Secret interview (hammer bro)

"I'm a little shocked to see these three in the box but hey at least I'm sending one of them home."

MH: now hammer bro, you will be going on a power outing with Mario, Daisy and Goomba and you will decide whose check you will bounce tonight.

* * *

Without wasting any time, the three possible "has-beens" all left with hammer bro to try to plead their cases as to why each of them should stay. The van pulled up to what appeared to be a grape vineyard. While there they all smashed grapes in a giant life size barrel that was at least three feet deep. They seemed to have a lot of fun with the grape smashing and what not. Then when the fun was over it was time to get to business.

Hammer: so, I want each of you to tell me why you should stay over the other two.

Mario: well, I know that I may be a strong player but I can't beat you. Plus, unlike some of my other competitors, I need this money.

Hammer: and who do you think doesn't need the money?

Mario points to goomba. Goomba looks shocked at what he sees. He then gives Mario the death glare.

Secret interview (goomba)

"I can't believe that Mario just threw me under the bus! But then again it shouldn't be a surprise. People see me as a threat."

Goomba: well that right there is a classic example of why Mario cannot be trusted. He just threw me under the bus.

Mario: only because what I'm saying is true.

Goomba: shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!

Mario: neither do you dumb ass!

Secret interview (hammer bro)

"This is power outing is not going so well. Damn the red team is really fucked up."

Daisy: obviously I'm not as strong as Mario or even goomba. But I will have your back one hundred percent. Also you want someone who will give it their all no matter what.

Then the note came and it was time for someone to get a one on one.

_You may now pick one person to stay for a little more one on one time. Please ask the others to leave._

Hammer bro took Goomba for the one on one. Mario and daisy sat on beach chairs by the barrel of crushed grapes. It wasn't long before the two of them made up.

Mario: daisy, no matter what happens; I want you to know that I am not going to turn on you for any reason.

Daisy: I know you won't just promise you won't throw anymore challenges as long as I'm here, okay?

Mario: fine.

* * *

After the power outing the four contestants headed home and the black team deliberated to which one should go home. Who they all wanted gone was obvious from the beginning.

Bowser: you know who we all want to go home, MARIO!

Dry bones: that's right just send him home now while we have a chance at that money.

Hammer: I know but as strong as Mario is, goomba is the least trustworthy. He's been switching sides ever since this game started.

Dry bones: If you don't send Mario home, boo will be in your ass!

Hammer: I know but don't you think keeping goomba here is just as dangerous?

Dry bones: I do think that boo will have your head if you keep Mario tonight.

Secret interview hammer bro

"I wish dry bones wasn't always boo's little pet sometimes. God sometimes I feel like I'm the only one in this alliance with any fucking backbone."

Sunset approached and the elimination ceremony was starting. The red and black teams were sitting on the sidelines while Mario, Goomba and daisy were standing in front of master hand and Hammer bro. waiting to find out who would stay and who would have to bounce.

MH: Hammer bro, who would you like to come up here and receive their first check.

Hammer: I won't waste any time with these checks. Come and get your check daisy.

Daisy steps forward and claims her potential prize.

Secret interview (daisy)

"It's no surprise that I got my first check. I just hope that Hammer bro has enough brains to eliminate goomba."

Now it was getting down to the nitty –gritty. Mario and goomba. One of them was still in the running to win the one million dollars and the other would have their check void.

MH: hammer bro who do you want to receive their final check?

Hammer bro thought and thought. He had a choice. Go with boo and eliminate Mario. Or follow his instincts and bounce goomba. Either way he would be a big target.

Hammer: goomba will you step forward?

He steps forward.

Hammer: you may be weaker than some of the other contestants but you don't deserve this check, goomba your check is void.

Master hand voids his check and goomba exits.

Final words (goomba)

"I am not shocked that I got eliminated. I wish I stayed longer but, if its my time then its my time."

* * *

MH: alright with that, I want all the good guys on one side and the bad guys on the other.

Everyone: WHAT?!

_CHAPTER 9 OWARI_

_NEXT TIME ON MARIO I LOVE MONEY:_

_New teams will be chosen but one person will not be picked._

_A new challenge begins._

_MH: this challenge is called…CHICKEN CATAPAULT._


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry, I'm sorry a thousand times I'm sorry for such a long delay of this story. I know that it has been so long but believe me I'm back and I will finally after nearly 3 months update this fic. Again I am so sorry it took so long. Anyway here's chapter 10 of Mario I love money.

Previously on Mario I love Money.

Toad almost quit the game but Peach managed to convince him to stay.

Two powerful alliances face betrayal from one of their own.\

Goomba gets eliminated and Master hand has divided the group once again.

Chapter summary (it's been a while since I've done this.): New teams are formed but one more person goes home. The Chicken catapult challenge exposes some truths and a team's winning streak ends.

Note: canon quotes or events from the show will be numbered and explained at the end.

* * *

Chapter 10

New teams, Old tricks

MH: alright with that, I want all the good guys on one side and the bad guys on the other.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Everyone looked confused. They weren't sure what was going to happen but judging by Master hand's request, it might very well be yet another elimination. The remaining money lovers did what they were told and prepared for the absolute worst. Then Master hand began to explain everything.

Good guys: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Dixie, Toad, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Tiny Kong,daisy

Bad guys: Bowser, Bowser Junior, Boo, Dry bones, Hammer bro, Wario, Waluigi,

MH: I want all the heroes to write the name of the person they trust the most in the game and the villains will do the same, you will have ten minutes. Time starts…Now.

Everyone began to write down who on the good guys and bad guys side they trusted the most. It turned out to be very difficult since on this show, it was hard to trust anyone, especially if they were on another team with the opposite side. When the ten minutes were finally up, the results were counted.

Secret interview (Toad)

"I'm hoping that if this is an elimination that I won't be staying here. I may have survived this time but I won't stay no matter what anyone says."

Master hand was now counting the votes. Some of the results were very shocking. On the good guy's side, Peach got the most votes and on the bad guys side, Waluigi got the most. They all knew what was coming.

MH: airtight then everyone, if you're too slow to figure this out, Peach and Waluigi are your new team captains and they will be picking new teams. Now peach, Waluigi , stand right here and let me flip this coin to see who will pick first.

The host of the show flips the coin and ordered them to call.

Waluigi: HEADS!

The coin drops and lands on tails.

MH: its tails, sorry but peach picks first.

Secret Interview (boo)

"I must admit that I am very nervous. I could be going home tonight. But I'd feel a whole lot better if Hammer bro got eliminated instead of me."

Peach: the first person I'm going to Pick Is Mario.

Mario steps forward and gets his check. He then stands next to his new boss.

MH: Waluigi, who will you choose first.

Waluigi: Duh, who do you think I'm going to pick, my brother of course.

Wario steps forward and he and Waluigi do some weird looking handshake slash body slam thing. Something that mostly football players do.

Peach:Luigi, Come on.  
Luigi gets his check and stands by the Mushroom princess.

Waluigi: Dry bones come on

And one by one they chose their teams, peach chose donkey Kong, Daisy and Bowser and waluigi chose, Yoshi, Dixie and Tiny. After that there were only five people left. It was getting down to the nitty gritty.

Peach: Toadette.

Toadette steps forward.

Waluigi: *Sigh* Junior.

Then it was down to the bottom three. It was expected but never thought to be this intense; it was down to Toad Hammer bro and Boo. Three of the least likely people to be the final three.

MH: is there anything you three want to say before they make their final decisions?

Toad: I have nothing to say.

Secret Interview (Toad)

"If I stay, I really will quit and this time peach can't stop me. If she is as loyal to me as I am to her, she'll send me home."

Boo: All I can say is that it's whatever.

Secret Interview: Boo

"I knew that I was going to be in the bottom three, I just hope that I don't go home.

Hammer: I'm a good competitor and I can bring the red team to victory for umm …how long?

"If Peach puts me on her team, I will be mad but at least I'd still be here."

MH: Peach, who do you want to choose to be on your team? It's all on you right now, for one of these three, it will be their last night in Mexico.

Peach thought and thought but wasn't sure who she would pick. They were all equally bad and Unmotivated but she had to pick one person with the most motivation.

Peach:I need someone who can help my team win for once, so I'm going to go with…Hammer bro.

Hammer:WHOO!

The creature steps forward and happily joins his new team of enemies. And then there were two. Waluigi thought and thought and thought. Of the two, who would be the least of a threat if the team turned against each other? Toad was weak but Boo wouldn't be so trust worthy. It seemed like neither of them wanted to be there.

Waluigi: I think that one of you actually is more loyal, but I need someone who actually _wants_ to be here period. So I'm going to Pick… ( thinks and thinks and thinks.) Boo.

Everyone was in total shock of what just happened. It was like some horrible dream. Toad wasn't hurting anyone but in the end he went home. But t he good thing about this was that unlike the five before him, he left with pride and dignity.

Final words (toad)  
"I may not have won a million dollars but I had a lot of fun here, and hey at least I still have my pride."

MH: Alright everyone, get some sleep cause tomorrow is a new day and you will all have new challenges as you are now in new teams. Peach, Your team is the new red team, and Waluigi, your team is the new black team.

* * *

New red team: Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, DK, Bowser, Toadette, Hammer bro.

New black team: Waluigi, Wario, Dry bones, Yoshi, Dixie,Tiny, Junior, Boo.

The 16 remaining all stars return to the mansion and tried to go to bed but not before discussing what the hell just happened.

Luigi: How can toad go home? HOW?

Daisy: Calm down, Luigi. After all, it's kind of what he wanted. But you know what

Mario: Daisy's right, we should focus on staying out of that vault. But I am gonna miss him.

Daisy: Me too.

Secret Interview (Daisy)

"I just hope that toad's sacrifice doesn't end up in vain."

Meanwhile Peach was in the room with toadette. Toadette was sleeping and peach was getting into her pajamas. When she was finally dressed she was called by someone. She leaves the room and sees that it's bowser.

Peach: What do you want?

Bowser (whispering.): Listen, princess, I know that we haven't seen eye to eye but I need you to hear me out.

Peach: I'm listening.

Bowswer: I don't think that your so called friends will keep you in this game for as long as they say they will. You could have just as easily been in the box. Anyway, if in any event we don't win. I will never vote you off. Ever. But you have to do the same for me.

Peach: You know that I never go back on my word.

Bowser: Good, so I was thinking, Maybe we could form an alliance but it has to stay secret, Understand.

Peach: I understand.

The two of them shake hands but unbeknownst to them, Hammer bro just saw the whole thing go down. He couldn't believe what happened. His master Just made a secret alliance with their enemy.

Secret interview (hammer bro):

"*laughs evilly*, oh, boy. The Mario bros. would love to hear about this."

* * *

LUIGI AND MARIO'S ROOM.

Luigi was in there all by himself when waluigi approached him. The green plumber almost growled when he saw his archenemy.

Luigi: What the hell do you want?

Waluigi: Luigi, I know that we are supposed to hate each other but right now I need your help.

Luigi: With What?

Waluigi: If we lose tomorrow I need you to be captain so that if I end up in the box, you can save me.

Luigi: give me one good reason why I should trust a damn thing you say to me!  
Waluigi: If you save me, I have your back next time.

Luigi: why should I believe you?

Waluigi: You don't have to believe me, but if you want to stay in this game, you'll help me out.

Luigi: whatever.

Luigi kicks his rival out and goes straight to bed.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

MH: ATTENTION MONEY LOVERS! ATTENTION MONEY LOVERS! PLEASE MEET ME IN THE COURTYARD IN YOUR TEAM UNIFORMS! YOUR TEAM CAPTAINS FROM LAST NIGHT WILL REMAIN TEAM CAPTAINS FOR THIS CHALLENGE. SO GET DRESSED AND SEE YOU SOON. DON'T PLUCK WITH THIS COMPETITION.

Everyone just laughed at the stupid pun that their gracious host just made. Then they went on the two vans and saw what their next challenge would be.

Secret interview (Bowser):  
I look in the courtyard and I see a bunch of raw chickens and piles of junk. Is this supposed to be a cooking challenge or something cause if it is then I know we're gonna lose.

The gang gets out of their vans and is met by master hand. They were as usual given the debriefing of their challenge.

MH: this challenge is called…THE CHICKEN CATAPULT! Here's how it goes. We have to piles of junk. One of them is red, the other is black. These piles of junk are actually parts of a catapult. You must assign builders and catchers. The builders will build and launch the catapult and the catchers must catch the chickens and place them on these plates. As you can see there are five plates. The first team to fill all five plates wins. Red team, who are your builders?

Luigi, Peach,Daisy and Toadette raised their hands.

MH: Black team, who are your builders?

Tiny, Dry bones, Junior and Wario raised their hands.

MH: so the rest of you are catchers am I right? Now, on your mark…get set…GO!

And the challenge began with both teams already halfway done with building the catapults. After all, both teams had very experienced inventors so building it was almost no problem at all. But when It came to launching it, the black team was having some serious problems.** (1) **The first chicken was launched but it looked like it launched backwards.** (2)**

To make matters worse the red team already had two plates filled. Things were looking bad for the black team. They launched another chicken and it looked like things were turning around. At least until the chicken hit wario dead in his side. A crack could be heard by everyone, including master hand.

Secret interview (wario)

"I finally catch the chicken, and it ends up hitting me in my ribs. I think my ribs are broken.** (3)**"

Wario continued to go forward with his cracked rib and put the chicken on the platter. It was now 2 to 1.

Dry bones stepped in for the injured plumber and took his place as the catcher. But much to his dismay, the chickens were still launching backwards and sideways, pretty much everywhere but to him. Another chicken launched for the red team and it was yet another successful launch the score was now three to one and then after another good launch the game was pretty much over for the black team.

Another chicken launched for the black team and was luckily a successful one. Dixie and Yoshi carried the chicken to its second platter but it was too late the challenge was over.

MH: RED TEAM WINS!

Red team: WHOOO!

MH: red team, since you won finally, peach you are now the paymaster and your team is safe from elimination. Black team, I will see you in the vault tomorrow.

Secret interview (wario)

"this sucks, I know that I'm gonna end up in the box for getting injured I just know it. I mean come on, toadette got hurt and she almost went home, why they would give me any sympathy."

Secret interview (Bowser)

"OH, YEAH ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE KOOPA KING!"

The gang returns to the house to prepare for tomorrow's vault ceremony.

Chapter 10 end.

Time to explain a few things.

In I love money 2, the gold team was having problems with their catapult launching the wrong way.

If you remember that in the same episode, the entertainer broke his ribs catching a chicken

Next time on Mario I love money

The black teams vault goes awry.

A shocking elimination. See you soon, hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously on Mario I love money

**New teams were picked but toad didn't make the cut.**

**The teams played chicken only with the read team to make a comeback. **

**Hammer Bro's loyalty is being questioned as Peach and l Luigi make secret deal with their arch enemies. **

* * *

**A The mansion**

The gamg returns to their house with the black team sulking in another uncommon loss. To Dixie Yoshi, Boo and Dry Bones This ment that the alliance that was once strong will crumble.

Secret Interview: Yoshi

"Fuck my life! We lost the challenge, Peach is paymaster, She's part of Mario's alliance, Dixie and I are so going up for eliminations."

Yoshi: I need a drink

Yoshi goes to the friege and downs a few cans of beer. Whenever things got rough, he wouldl always turn to drinking to calm him down. Dixie sees this and is not happy weith seeing her green friend Drinking his sorrows away.

Dixie: One of these days you are going to drink yourself into a coma.

Yoshi: Shut up.

Dixie: Peach doesn't know about our alliance so we might be saved if we get Boo or dry bones in that box.

Yoshi: You're not serious are you?! We turn on Boo, he'll come after us!"

Dixie: I'm not afaid of ghost boy, besides, he'll turn his guns on US anyway! We need to get him before he gets us.

Secret Interview: Yoshi

"Dixie does have a point, but Wario and Waluigi hate us. There's no wayb they would vote with ius. Then again they are the only ones on our team with Mario…"

Secret Interview:Dixie

"Wario and Waluigi don't like me and Boo will eventually turn against me. I know that I'll be put up for eliminations. Junior, I don't know where he stands."

Yoshi: The only way we're safe is if we get Junior to vote with you, me and Tiny against Wario.

Dixie shook her head. Even after what she tells him he still goes for Mario's alliance. Grant it, she wants him gone tooo butn boo in her mind can't be trusted.

Dixie: Fine, Well get Wario, but we have to vote boo in there,too.

Secret Interview: Dixie

"Boo isn't just a manipulator,he's big competition next to the Mario bros. He HAS to go."

* * *

Mario Bros Room

Wario and Waluigi are equally as nervous about the vault ceremony as Dixie and Yoshi. Especially since six members of the team will be against them.

Wario: This sucks.

Waluigi:I know. But if anyone is paymaster I'm glad it's peach. If we just stall the vote long enough, She'll put who she wants in the box.

Wario: That's just it! Who she _wants_ The girls have been gunning for you and me since day 1. She'd send one of us home.

Waluigi: Not if we get Junior on our side.

Secret Interview:Wario

"Have Junior vote with us? Sorry to say bro, but that will never happen. He'll side with that ghost."

Yoshi, Dixie, Wario and Waluigi all went to Bowser Jr. One by one to get a vote from him. Each promising him immunity if he does so. But Junior wasn't sure exactly who he could trust on the black team. As far as he knew, everyone would vot e him in.

Secret Interview: Junior

"Everyone Is coming to be asking me to take a side. The only side I'm on is mine. Don't tell me what to do!"

* * *

THE VAULT CEREMONY

The black team enters the vault ready to cast they're votes for yet another elimination. Everyone in the room is extremely paranoid and for good reason. Some alliances will be broken after this voting process. Master hand greets the losing team

MH: Good morning money lovers

Everyone: Good Morning

MH: You all look like you're at a funeral or something. Come on, Waluigi, lighten up the mood!

Waluigi: Sorry Master but I'm not _in _'the mood'

MH:Sorry to hear that, Waluigi, anyway It's time for you guys to put up 3 teammates for elimination. You have 15 minutes to decide and if a decision is not made in that time the red team will decide for you. I know you guys don't want that. Time stars…NOW!

Waluigi: Well, with me being captain I say we go about this down the line and the majority goes in the box.

Secret Interview :Waluigi

"I pray that I don't go in that box. Not with the girls targeting me and my brother."

Waluigi: Let's start with me

Everyone but Wario raised thy're hands for Waluigi. The plumber was not surprised to see that he was voted for, but wasn't happy either.

Waluigi: You guys for real?!

Yoshi: Yeah, Waluigi, for real!

Waluigi: Fuck all of you. Anyway, Wario?

Everyone but Waluigi voted for wario

The voting process continued with Yoshi, Dixie, boo and dry bones all receiving six votes, Tiny got five. Bowser Jr. Was the most unucky however because every single member of the black team voted for him. He couldn't believe it, He was definietely in the box.

Secret Interview: Junior

"Great I'm up for elimatrion even though everyone was coming to be begging me to save them. People will do anything to stay in this fucking game.

MH: Bowser Junior, Your check is in the box

Master hand places Junior's check in and a heated fight starts to erupt.

Junior: This is some bullshit! Alln of you bastards came to be to save you and youn all turn on me, some team!"

Tiny: You're one to talk! You voted for all of us, too.

Junior: Well, of course, I want ot see all of you go home

Wario: And we want YOU gone soe we're even

The argument continues with security shy guys being called in to keep things from getting physical. Everyone was pissed at the fact that sic people were deadlocked with six votes each. This went on for the duration of the allotted time and there still wasn't a clear decision on the other two people that would be put up for elimination. Time was up and the red team had to decide.

The red team comes into the vault and witness a fight even bigger than the ones they had when they were in the vault.

Mario: Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now, huh guys?

Black Team: Shut up, Mario!"

MH:Everyone, CALM THE HELL DOWN! Peach, you're paymaster, and bowser Jr. is already in the box, Who do you want to join him?

Peach: Dixie and Dry Bones

Secret Interview: Dixie

"I knew Peach would put me up for elimination. I also know that she'll send me home."

Master hand puts Dixie and Dry Bones' check into the strong box. This ended up being a huge blow not only to The three that were up, but to Boo as well. Dry Bones weas the only one in the house that was truly loyal to him. If dry bones was eliminated, Boo would be all alone, and he'd be next.

MH: You will hall be going on a power outing with peach and make a good impression because one of you is going home tonight.

Secret Interview: Peach

"It doesn't matter who I send home. I wish I could void all of they're checks to be honest."

Secret Interview: Yoshi

"I already lost birdo the first night, Boo and Dry bones are mad at me for betraying them, if Dixie goes home I know I'll be next especially if Mario is paymaster."

Dry Bones:I told you guys! I told you that this furry bitch couldn't be trusted!

Dixie: You wanna say that to may face bone boy?!

Dry Bones: I just did ho! What you gonna do?

Dixie: Call me a ho again so I can your ass!

Dry bones: Come on then, money girl! HIT ME! HIT ME I DARE YOU!

Yoshi intervenes with the fight to defend his friend.

Secret Interview: Yoshi

"I'm not gonna just stand by and watch Dix get disprespected! Dry bones needs an attitude ajustment!"

Yoshi: You wanna hit somebody tough guy? You wanna throw bones? THROW BONE WITH ME MOTHE R FUCKER SO I CAN WEAR YOUR ASS OUT!

Dry Bones: WEAR ME OUT THEN! DO IT!

Yoshi and Dry Bones constantly ran after each other in the vault while the security shy guys did everything in the'yre power to hold them back as did the rest of the cast.

Secret Interview: Hammer Bro.

"I was NOT expecting this. Something tells me one of them is going to get killed."

Yoshi and Dry Bones continued to go after one another until eventually the skeletal koopa Pushes a security shy guy off of him and lands a punch on Yoshi. The biggest rule of any reality show is to never hit anyone other wise you were automatically disqualified. Dry bones pretty much eliminated himself. With this Master hand blew his whistle, stopping everything.

MH: Dry bones! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to void your check. I can't have any violence in this show. You have ot go. (To security) Get him out of here!

The chaos slowly but surely subsides as Dry Bones was escorted out of the mansion.

Final words: Dry bones

"That damn Yoshi! He can go to hell for all I care! Dixie, too.! I'l see them again at the reunion show and whoop both of their asses as soon as I see them! Yoshi, I'm coming for you! You better watch your back!"

MH: Black team, with Dry Bones' check voided, there won't be a power outing or an elimination tonight. Instead you will have another challenge today go upstairs, choose your team captains and meet me in the courtlyard in 2 hours. The stakes for this challenge couldn't be higher! See you in two!

Secret Interview: Boo

"I'm truly alone now, my only friend is gone and both teams hate me. I'm the next to go, I know it."

And that was chapter 11 everyone. I know it'sbeen 4 YEARS SINCE I UPDATED THIS but better late than never right? Anyway I should really get some sleep it's 2:30 in the morinig. Night.


End file.
